Chosen of the Blood
by FMANaruto
Summary: Naruto witnesses the imminent death of an innocent and is given an audience with the Youkai of the Blood. His life will take a sharp twist at that point. What will happen? Probably NaruHina. Rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. Youkai of the Blood!

This will be the only Author's Note. I would like to reply to your reviews, however, I have heard from other writers that if that gets too extensive, the story will be taken down. Therefore, I will say it now and if you don't mind, put your email in your review so that I may reply to you. That is, if you want me to reply.

Before I forget, here's the disclaimer:

**I don't own anything except for the ideas that I make up for the writing of this story. I do not own the characters or some of the jutsus. This applies to every chapter of this story.**

Never again will I post a disclaimer, as it is really a waste of space and time. If you ever really feel you need to be reminded that I don't own Naruto, flip back to this chapter.

* * *

A fierce battle raged on the unfinished bridge of Wave Country. On one end of the uncompleted bridge, two Leaf genin were trapped in a frozen structure of ice mirrors suffering glancing blows from dozens of needles. On the other end of the battlefield, the Leaf jounin was duking it out with a missing-nin under the thick blanket of fog. Kakashi's puny kunai defended against a flurry of swings from the No-Dachi. As the Demon of the Hidden Mist hides once again in the heavy fog to taunt the copy-nin, Kakashi takes advantage of the moments reprieve to take out a summoning scroll. "Ninpou: Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Many dogs were summoned underneath the bridge, tracking the scent of Zabuza. As the dogs of varying sizes burst out of the floor and latched on to Zabuza, Kakashi's hands went into another set of seals. "Chidori!" Chakra gathered in his hand, glowing brighter and brighter causing a lot of loud chirping noises.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ice structure, many many clouds of ninja smoke covered the area as all of the shadow clones Naruto produced were struck down. Although the missing-nin's tragic past was revealed to the Konoha genins, they could not simply abandon their mission simply to make tragic Haku's life easier, and so they fought on.

While Naruto and Sasuke were growing more desperate by the second, Haku had similar thoughts in mind. _ 'Please hurry up Zabuza-san. I don't want to kill but I cannot prolong this much more!'_ With that decided, Haku reflected himself out of the mirror he was in and stuck a needle through Sasuke's neck, putting him into a momentary death. As Naruto saw what was happening, he felt very angry at the sudden "loss" of his rival. All of a sudden, Haku heard a loud chirping noise coming from deep within the fog. Ignoring everything else, he quickly reflected himself off of the opposite mirror and shot off into the mist. Naruto quickly dashed through the mirror, determined to avenge Sasuke. By the time he got close enough to see him, Haku was already dead, with Kakashi's hand pressed against his chest. Shocked, Naruto's shuddered and collapsed on his knees, his eyes never leaving the dead corpse of Haku. His heart beat grew louder and louder as he watched the life blood flow out. His previous hatred and anger dissipated and all that he felt now, was great sorrow and sadness for the passing of someone so pure hearted. Growing louder and louder still, the noise was deafening. With a pained yell, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in the dark recesses of his mind. In those dank corridors, the only light was the glowing red he saw further up ahead. With no other ideas, he walked towards it cautiously. As he turned and walked into the room from which the glow came from, he saw only a huge cage. Instinctively, Naruto knew it was the prison of the great Youkai, Kyuubi. 

Boldly, and somewhat foolishly, Naruto beckoned to the great Youkai. "Yo! Anyone in there?"

To this brash call, the fox replied, "**You are here, at long last! I was beginning to wonder how it could take so long for someone in the profession of a shinobi to see the life blood flow out of a dying innocent. As you have heard from Mizuki, I am the great Youkai, Kyuubi. I –**"

"What are you talking about," Interrupted Naruto, "What does me being here have to do with life blood and whatever?"

"**You do not know? I, the Greatest of the Youkai, am also known as the Bleeding Kitsune. The Youkai of the Blood. Those who have witnessed the life blood flowing from the body of an innocent and grieve will be brought to me.**"

"…Whatever foxy. Just let me outta here. I don't care who you are and what not, but all I know is that my rival is dead out there along with that Haku guy. He may have killed Sasuke, but he was still a pure hearted person, just on different sides."

** "Hahahahaha! Fool! Your rival is far from dead! He was merely put into a momentary death, similar to your first encounter with the self proclaimed 'Demon of the Hidden Mist.'"** Said the fox, Zabuza's title twisted in mockery.** "The only one who is dying is the innocent mist-nin, which incidentally brought you here for an audience with me."**

"Are you serious! This is great! Sasuke's not dead!" yelled Naruto. "…but that mist guy…I almost tried to kill him to avenge Sasuke, even though he was innocent…"

** "Don't worry. The great Youkai of the Blood can heal most flesh wounds, even the most severe! Bring yourself back to your own reality and I will guide you from there."**

"Since when was the greatest of the Youkai so helpful?"

"**Be quite brat or I'll change my mind!"** grumbled Kyuubi.** "Time may pass slower here in your mind, but even I can't save someone once their spirit has passed out of the body. This happens about one minute after the body seemingly dies."**

After that last comment, Naruto quickly obeyed and concentrated on the real world outside. As he regained consciousness in the outside world, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Naruto saw Kakashi still locked in battle with Zabuza, only this time; he clearly had the upper hand. Dragging his exhausted body over to Haku's corpse, he suddenly felt the thoughts of the prisoner in his naval. **"_Quickly, there isn't much time!"_**

"_I know! Just tell me what to do!"_ Naruto thought back.

Immediately, his hands set into motion following the list of seals the Kyuubi recited in his mind. "ketsueki ijutsu: Zenchi" whispered Naruto. The effect of the jutsu kicked in immediately. Naruto slipped into unconsciousness again and blood rushed out of his mouth flowing towards Haku and entering through his mouth.

* * *

At this time, Gatou decided that he would use his mini-army of henchmen to get rid of both Zabuza and the Leaf nins. At this betrayal, Zabuza was enraged and abandoned his battle with Kakashi. Charging through the group and slitting Gatou's throat before being brought down by the henchmen. Angrily, one of the henchmen yelled, "you killed our meal ticket! We'll take what we want from this lousy island country for our pay!"

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the air and ricocheted off of one of the samurai henchmen's swords. "Leave our homes alone!" cried the crowd gathered with Giichi. "Oi Tazuna-San! I'm sorry I bailed on you before. My conscience wouldn't let me leave you on your own, so I came back to help out!" yelled Giichi.

"Thank you Giichi!" Tazuna yelled back, "Now lets get rid of the last Gatou related things from the Wave country!"

"RIGHT!" Chorused the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Haku's body, Naruto's spirit was in a chamber similar to his own subconscious. _"Where the hell am I?" _he thought to himself.

**_ "Haku's body of course."_** Came the answer.

"Bwah! You're here too? What do I do here?"

**_ "My mind is directly linked to yours. As to what you need to do here, the answer is simple. Fix his body. Time passes slower in this place as well as in your own mind. Even so, you must hurry. As long as the head and heart function even marginally within the next 5 hours, he will live. Once that is done, you have the next 2 weeks of real time to patch up his blood system so that he can help heal himself._**"

"WHAT! Five hours! Where do I go? What do I do!" Screamed a panicking Naruto.

**_ "Do not worry. The one thing that you have to your advantage here is you can use jutsus and you have me to guide you through it._**"

"Oh right… well, here goes nothing! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

**Jutsus:**

**Ninpou: Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu** Ninja Art: Summoning move: Earth Element: Tracking Fangs

This Jutsu uses a scroll to summon many dogs of various sizes which track the enemy underground through scent alone. When the target is found, they converge on the spot, and latch onto the opponent to reduce mobility and inflict some damage. It was actually used in the Anime by Kakashi.

**Chidori** Thousand Birds

Kakashi's only original jutsu. Gathers a lot of chakra into his hand. This chakra produces a blue light and a lot of chirping noises. Very destructive.

**ketsueki ijutsu: Zenchi **Blood Healing Arts: Complete Recovery

My own original Jutsu. It's a jutsu from Kyuubi. Basically, the spirit of the user, along with a lot of chakra and blood flow into the target and from the inside, put them back together. However, this jutsu must be used within a minute after death. It is not only a jutsu what revives the dead, it also heals any flesh wound. Curse seals and Genjutsu deaths cannot be healed in this fashion. Unfortunately, the user of this jutsu goes into a 2 week coma and is incredibly weakened in those 2 weeks.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)


	2. Recovery and the Truth about the Chosen

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the two prone figures on the floor. He still didn't understand how that Haku boy survived his Chidori. He didn't miss, he was sure of that. As sickening as it was, he had his hand through his heart. His chakra had destroyed the left lung and a lot of main blood arteries, yet something happened.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Kakashi had just managed to turn the tables and use the Chidori. He charged full speed at Zabuza when his accomplice dashed to intercept the death dealing blow. Kakashi couldn't stop in time. His hand plowed right through his chest and into his heart. Zabuza took the opportunity to slice at his head but he evaded that. He put down the already dead Haku and maneuvered himself around Zabuza to immobilize one of his arms with a kunai. Suddenly, he heard a pained yell from Naruto. He was so distracted by it he almost got his head sliced off. After losing a few hairs, he still managed to immobilize Zabuza's other arm. He quickly stole a glance at Naruto only to see him unconscious and still cradling his head.

He looked back at Zabuza and was preparing to deal the death blow again when he heard Naruto perform a jutsu he had never heard of before. "ketsueki ijutsu: Zenchi." He turned to see blood gush out of Naruto's mouth like a fountain and enter the dead mist missing-nin's body. Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai to finish off Zabuza and tend to his students when his actions were interrupted by Gatou taunting Zabuza. His former enemy asked for a kunai, which he quickly obliged. Missing-nin or not, no proud shinobi should have to take being taunted and betrayed by his employer. After watching Zabuza pave a path of destruction through the henchmen and take out the leader, Kakashi made two shadow clones to stall the mini army and retreat when he saw the Wave country revolt against Gatou's influence. Seeing that his clones weren't needed, he used them to carry Haku and Naruto while he picked up Sasuke. Team 7, along with their charge Tazuna and Haku's body went back to Tsunami's house to recover.

Within 5 hours of the end of the bridge battle, Kakashi was shocked to see Haku suddenly start to breath again. Not knowing what else he could do, he started to watch over Naruto and Haku.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

One week has passed since the bridge battle and even Sasuke has completely recovered from his momentary death and started to train his chakra control and his katon jutsus again. Sakura, being generally less than motivated and overly obsessed with Sasuke, watched him train. This left their teacher to watch over their third teammate and the former dead body of Haku. The status of his blonde student was just as strange. He had watched Naruto spew blood on the bridge but as he watched him now, all he could see was that the kid was in a coma. Stranger still, his heart rate is halved and his blood flows so sluggishly that anyone else would be dead by now! Not knowing what to do, he just sat and read his book Icha Icha Paradise and kept a vigilant watch over the two laying on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Haku's body, Naruto was taking a break. He lay on the floor questioned his inner Youkai. "I've fixed the heart according to your instructions, the left lung working and around half of the blood vessels in the heart are functional too. Now I need some answers from you Kyuubi. What the hell are you and why are you even helping me?" 

"**I am as I have said before. I am the greatest of the Youkai and am known as the Youkai of the Blood. All the Youkai in the world have their own element and specialties. Shukaku of the Sand is the Youkai of the Earth. He prefers to use sand for its versatility and it's generally enough, but that is not the full extent of his abilities. His specialty abilities are really defensive, like his shield of sand and other defenses. I am the Youkai of the Blood element meaning I specialize in Blood. My healing jutsus are unsurpassed, even though they are extremely taxing. My self healing capabilities make me seem impervious to attacks. Any physical injury I score on my enemies only makes me stronger as more blood is spilt. The only reason your Yondaime defeated me was because I got angry and became reckless. His triumph over me has forced me to choose an heir to my Youkai abilities. And you, Naruto, will be the heir to my power.**"

Naruto's eyes went the size of saucers as he heard the tale. "But why me? Why not some one more powerful? And why should I except help or power from the one who nearly destroyed my own village!" yelled Naruto, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about what Kyuubi had done to the village and himself.

"**Calm yourself Naruto! Have you not a thought in your head! I am a great Youkai but I am no mindless killer. Our brethren live forever, Naruto. The sheer pointlessness of the existence will destroy a mind. When I was given the blood, I was merely a fox summon of the First Hokage's father. Those who are no longer interested in living the rest of the eternity given to them always seek an heir and pass on the power. However, when that happens, most Youkai have the entire world to seek an heir. I, however, am stuck within you, meaning you are the only person I can reach. As for 'nearly destroying your village,' I was merely seeking the treacherous snake Orochimaru. The man had betrayed a pure hearted woman that I had found worthy of power. I was not tired of life yet, so I had no intentions of passing my power to her. But Shirak, the Youkai of the Fire had been seeking an heir. He, unfortunately, could not find an heir he deemed worthy. He was slowly being driven mad. The snake that I sought and still seek tricked her into teaching him a temporary soul switch jutsu and he killed her right after. Shirak ended up losing his mind and demolished half of Earth Country before all of us Youkai destroyed him for the sake of the world. Right after that, I came to take revenge upon Orochimaru, which your village sheltered. That is the whole truth of that attack."**

"You mean Orochimaru was the reason you killed so many of our shinobi? Well, I believe you but it's not the villagers' fault that he was in there!"

** "I know that now brat. But at the time, I believed that they were sheltering Orochimaru. And while I was trying to get to Orochimaru, the village shinobi, not knowing what he had done, tried to stop me, further convincing me that they were in league with him."**

"Fine. I guess that's a reasonable answer… but you have to teach me to be stronger that Sasuke-teme!"

Letting out a loud howl of mirth, the Kyuubi answered, "**Of course! You will be the next Chosen of the Blood! You will gain the blood ability as any other heir would and you would gain my chakra as well as your chakra. You will be the greatest Chosen of the Blood ever!"**

"Wait a minute!" yelled a panicked Naruto, "I don't want to be a demon!"

"**DEMON! YOU THINK I WANT TO MAKE YOU A DEMON!" **Roared an furious Kyuubi. "**The Chosen ones are not demons you fool! We are the ones that have the primal power! The power of the elements – Wind, Earth, Fire, Water and Primal Blood. The animal chosen are referred too as Youkai and the human ones are the Chosen Warriors. NEVER refer to our brethren as demons again! EVER!"**

"Ok ok ok! Geez. You don't have to yell…So how do we start?"

** "I will teach you the blood jutsus and all that when you wake up next week. For now, finish fixing up this innocent."**

"Right!" And with that, Naruto got up once again and summoned up all of his chakra for his signature jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**Jutsus:**

**Chidori** Thousand Birds

Kakashi's only original jutsu. Gathers a lot of chakra into his hand. This chakra produces a blue light and a lot of chirping noises. Very destructive

**ketsueki ijutsu: Zenchi **Blood Healing Arts: Complete Recovery

My own original Jutsu. It's a jutsu from Kyuubi. Basically, the spirit of the user, along with a lot of chakra and blood flow into the target and from the inside, put them back together. However, this jutsu must be used within a minute after death. It is not only a jutsu what revives the dead; it also heals any flesh wound. Curse seals and Genjutsu deaths cannot be healed in this fashion. Unfortunately, the user of this jutsu goes into a 2 week coma and is incredibly weakened in those 2 weeks.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)


	3. Ramen and Bloody Training!

Another week has passed and the two prone bodies have made absolutely no change. They are both still in a coma and Naruto still has a serious lack of blood. Haku's body has healed up well but his consciousness has not returned. Kakashi looked again at the scene that hasn't changed in the past two weeks. It's still him sitting there reading his "Icha Icha Paradise." Still Haku and Naruto lying dead still in the middle of the room. And still, Sasuke is out climbing trees and doing his katon jutsus. And still Sakura needlessly cheering him on from the sidelines.

Looking back into his book, and getting rather absorbed in his ecchi thoughts, Kakashi failed to notice Tsunami coming in to check on the boys and their guardian. "So that's what you're always reading!" said Tsunami.

Startled, Kakashi slipped off his chair and stuttered, "W-w-what book?" As he quickly stuck the book in his back pocket.

"Tsk tsk tsk Kakashi-san! You're setting a bad example for your students reading that ecchi stuff!" scolded Tsunami.

"That's ok, we're used to it by now."

Tsunami was so startled she jumped into Kakashi's arms, while Kakashi was able to hide his surprise under his face mask and say, "When did you wake up Naruto?"

"Just in time to see Tsunami-san scare you Kakashi-sensei. I'm surprised you didn't know I woke up, seeing as it's not every day a river of blood streams out of a supposedly dead person and rushes down the throat of your comatose student." Says Naruto, with a hurt look.

"Gomen Naruto. I was umm… absorbed in my reading….I'll make it up to you. How does ramen sound?"

"YEAH! RAMEN! YAY! Ramenramenramenramenramenramen…" Chanted Naruto while Tsunami and Kakashi sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" _'Sakura is just sitting there again…She's weaker than the dobe. She should be working harder…And that cheering is so annoying! That's it! I've had it!' _thought Uchiha Sasuke. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Again, the fire balls sprang forth from his mouth to scatter and hit the trees around him. Except this time, a stray fire ball headed towards our annoying pink haired Kunoichi. "BWAHH!" screamed Sakura as she ducked the fiery missile, singing the tips of her pink locks. 

"Train Sakura. You're weaker than the dobe." Sneered Sasuke.

"B-b-b-but Sasuke-kun! W-weaker than Na-na-naruto!" stuttered Sakura as the revelation dawned on her.

* * *

Back at Tsunami's house, Haku was finally stirring from his deep slumber. "Where am I? What happened?" he mumbled. Suddenly, all the memories from his last moments came back to him. "ZABUZA-SAN!" He screamed and started to look frantically around.

"Calm down! Calm down! CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" yelled a frustrated Naruto. "I'll explain what happened!"

In the next half an hour, Naruto explained what had just been explained to him by Kakashi. "… and then the wave countrymen chased out Gatou's goons and then our mission was accomplished!" finished Naruto, completely oblivious to the fact that Haku had stopped listening after hearing of Zabuza's demise.

"Naruto, let me talk to Haku." Said Kakashi. "Zabuza had the honour of a Shinobi. It didn't matter that he was a missing-nin. He kept his honour and took the life the man who betrayed him and you, Gatou. Do not be sad for him. He willingly sacrificed himself to regain his honour and yours."

"He was the only precious person I had…why did you have to save me? Why didn't you save Zabuza-san!" By this time, tears were flowing freely from his eyes.

"Because it was his battle. If I had stepped in to help him, it would have been an insult to his abilities. He would not have wanted me to help. And he would not have wanted you to suffer."

"Thank you Kakashi-san. I wish to be alone right now…"

"Alright, when you feel better, come to the kitchen. We will get you something to eat. You've been in a coma for two weeks you know." Turning to Naruto, "Now, lets go get Ramen."

"Yeah! Ramenramenramenramenramenramen…"

In the back of his mind, a feral voice muttered, "**#…The Chosen Warrior of the Blood is a baka…"**

After Naruto finished his seventeenth bowl of Ramen, he said, "I'm done Kakashi-sensei!"

When he looked around, he saw that his teacher was no where to be seen. "DAMN IT! He tricked me again!" As he rummaged through his pockets for his froggie wallet, he continued to mutter curses at his teacher. After he paid for his meal, he wandered off to the forest for a bit of training. Inside his head, he called out, "_Oi! Kyuubi! Lets get some training done!_"

"**_Fine! Go to the center of the forest. Climb to the tallest tree like your Jounin sensei taught you and I will give you further instructions after that, brat._**"

Naruto did as he was told and climbed to the top of the tree. From there, he could see Sasuke training with his Katon Jutsus, as well as Sakura watching silently, having learned not to cheer, lest a flaming shuriken come her way. "Hey! I can see Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan from up here!"

"**_That's not the point baka! Now, slit your wrist._**"

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"**_We're doing blood jutsus brat! What how can you use blood jutsus without blood! Geez…my protégé is a baka…_**"

"Fine… Stop insulting me already! Sheesh…" Then, Naruto pulls out a kunai and cleanly slits his right wrist. As the blood flowed from his self inflicted wound, he thought to his new teacher, "_Now what? Hurry up! I don't want to die in from a stupid injury you told me to inflict upon myself!_"

"**_The first thing the Chosen must learn is to replenish his blood. Blood is the fuel for all of the blood jutsus. The seals are not all normal seals. For the first one you have to put your hands together as though you are praying. Your entire hand must be in contact with the other hand like this._**" As Kyuubi said so, the blood flowing from Naruto's wrist formed into two hands in a praying position, like a monk. "**_The second seal you must learn is both hands in a fist and together, like this_**" The blood hands closed into fists and stayed together like from the first position. "**_Those are the beginning and ending seals for all blood jutsus. All you have to do for the basic blood replenishing technique is those two seals. Do it now, before you die of blood loss._**"

"Ketsueki Sattou!" called Naruto. The effects were felt immediately. He felt blood flow through his veins at triple speed. This was obviously shown through the fact that the blood from his wound was flowing like a river. The fatigue he was starting to feel from the blood loss was immediately gone. He was several times more alert and he was sure his reaction speed also tripled. "_Whoa! I feel so much better now! How long does this last?_"

"**_For a first timer, you did really well. I'd say at your current level, this state will last an hour. You should keep practicing it though. I say, you should keep this jutsu up. Whenever you feel its effects wearing off, redo the jutsu. Eventually, a weak Ketsueki Sattou will become permanent and the jutsu will no longer require seals. The more you practice, the stronger the effect of both the permanent and the induced jutsu gets. The next thing to do is to try and shape your blood. It is now gushing from your wrist like a river. Concentrate and try to make the falling blood move and take shape. Keep practicing until your Ketsueki sattou wears off. Then I will heal your wrist and you will return to your teacher. You will make sure no one knows about you learning from me. You will not let anyone see you doing your jutsu either. When you practice, make sure you are alone._**"

"_Got it Kyuubi-SENSEI! Heh heh._" Thought Naruto as he tried to imagine the blood taking shape. "_I'll get this in no time!_"

**jutsus:**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower skill

Several fire balls are shot in a flower pattern. (I think this is the housenka. I can't remember. It was in the Forest of death part) Shuriken can be hidden in these fire balls.

**Ketsueki Sattou **Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.


	4. Finishing the Bridge and a New Jutsu

While Tazuna fixed the bridge after the shinobi battles and finished up the bridge, Team 7 still has to stay and protect him. Haku, having decided that he would live on as Zabuza's legacy, decided to stay with them for the time being. So, during this time, Kakashi had the entire team and Haku take turns training on the bridge and in the forest. However, he made sure that there would be no destruction done to the bridge. The one assigned to protect Tazuna had to work on chakra control by walking underneath the bridge and helping out in the actual building process. The others would practice mock combat in the forest. This has been going on for a month now. Today would be the last day, if all goes well.

Since Sasuke managed to activate his Sharingan, he's been acting more like an arrogant prick. Naruto couldn't stand it, but since he was prohibited to show off his blood jutsu, he settled for yelling at "Sasuke-teme." Normally, Naruto would have ignored the prohibition but since Kyuubi is in his head and he can't ignore his yelling, he decided he'd do it just this once. However, he was being assigned to the bridge at the moment and was bored out of his mind. "_Oi Kyuubi! I'm bored! Stupid Kakashi-Sensei making us protect the old man even after Zabuza died. Can I train my blood shaping? Please?" _

"**_Fine, brat! I will allow it as long as the wound you make is small, and the blood that spills will stay in your hand. Now, annoy me no more!_**" So Naruto took out a kunai and made a small cut in the palm of his hand and let the blood flow. He's been making sure that his Ketsueki Sattou was kept active as long as possible so his senses are peaked. The blood pooled quickly in his hand and Kyuubi sealed the wound. With the little pool he had, Naruto started to shape it into a kunai. Unfortunately, he's not the best craftsman. It was as dull as a butter knife and the handle was four fifths of the supposed weapon. He then tried for a shuriken, which was also incapable of anything more than bruising the skin.

With a sigh, Naruto started to concentrate more and more on his blood and less and less on his surroundings. But, alas, the results were still the same. As he was about to give up and take a break, a familiar poof was heard and Kakashi said, "Yo. Naruto! Your turn. Sakura will be here shortly." And again, poof was all that was heard off his departure.

Being surprised out if his task; he had no time to hide what he was doing. But he was surprised that Kakashi didn't even ask him about the blood. "Doesn't he care if I'm injured?" muttered Naruto. When he looked at his hand again, he saw a red glove. "Huh!"

"**_I see you have grasped the basics. The blood responds to thought. All along you have been trying to use your chakra to force it into shape. Blood will not be shaped like that. However, you can direct your chakra into the blood to make it stronger, sharper and more powerful. And before you start cursing my name for not telling you earlier, the Chosen have to learn their own jutsus without direct help. I can only point you in the right direction._**"

"Oh…ok… crap! I still need to get to the forest!" And with that, Naruto quickly renewed his Ketsueki Sattou and dashed off towards the forest, almost knocking over Sakura as he dashed past her. When he got to the forest, his excuse was cut off by the arrogant voice of Sasuke. "You're late dobe." To which Naruto was quick to respond with a string of curses. After the normal banter of insults, Kakashi just asked them to have practice battle. He had Haku referee the battle and he just stood to the side reading his "Icha Icha Paradise" once again.

Both fighters dashed forward kunai in hand. After several bouts of taijutsu, with Naruto clearly losing, Naruto called forth a dozen clones with his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu who all scattered around the battlefield. At the same time, Sasuke called on his family's favourite element. "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" The ball of fire spread out as it got farther from Sasuke, taking down 4 clones as they scattered away from the fiery jutsu. In response, Naruto had all of his clones throw projectiles at his rival. Most of them, Sasuke dodged or deflected but a couple minor nicks and scratches on his arms and legs did appear after the barrage of metal. Naruto felt a small boost in strength from this bit of blood and his bloodlust grew. His clones had run out of weapons to throw so they dashed forward and tried to beat Sasuke with kunais drawn. Even though Sasuke had greater taijutsu skill, fighting nine Narutos doing hit and runs against him is bound to get tiring. Gathering chakra to the bottom of his feet, Sasuke shot straight up into a tree and started to do seals. The nine Narutos blindly raced up the tree to get to him only to be blown back by another Katon jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"STOP!" called Haku. "A clear winner has been decided. Sasuke-san has won. Naruto-san, you are too reckless. You charged in without thinking and without using tactics. With that many clones, you could have easily set up traps with some while the others kept your opponent busy. You need to utilize your skill more effectively."

Begrudgingly, Naruto nodded. "**_He's right you know._**" Mocked the voice inside his head.

"_Ah shut up furball…_" thought Naruto as he pulled out the shuriken embedded in his arm and inspected the burns around it. "You should go back to Tsunami-san and ask her to fix it up for you." Said Kakashi from his tree, not even looking up from his ecchi book.

"Fine… I'm going…"

After Naruto was bandaged up and walking back to the forest from his temporary lodging, Kyuubi started talking again. "**_This is the perfect opportunity for you to learn a blood healing jutsu. Ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu doesn't take that much effort. All you have to do is cover the wound with your blood and do the Tiger and Boar seals between the blood seals._**"

"_Why do I have to bother learning healing? You heal me all the time._"

"**_Because I don't plan on living forever and besides, this jutsu can heal other people. So try it out. I'm not healing that arm for you this time._**"

Heeding Kyuubi's instructions, Naruto unravelled the bandage, further opened the cut on his arm and let blood flow freely. He did the seals and muttered, "Ketsueki Ijutsu: Iyasu." He then watched in fascination as the blood spread itself and covered the burns. The blood slowly dried up and all that was left was dried up red dust. Naruto brushed it off to see his arm in perfect condition. "**_Now get it bandaged up again. If you don't that Haku boy will question it._**"

"_Fine._" When Naruto got back to the forest training area, Haku examined the arm and thought it was quite strange. '_His arm looks fine…It looks completely functional again, as if no damage was ever done there before! I wonder how that's possible…_' Kakashi noticed this as well from his perch. He made sure he would find out later. However, the thought was interrupted by a gleeful Tazuna and his protector Sakura. "The bridge is complete! It was a super success! I want to give you guys a super big feast to celebrate tonight before you leave for your village again! Let's go!"

"Is there ramen!" Yelled an excited Naruto as the entire team sweatdropped.

"Of course! Come on!"

"YEAH! RAMEN! Ramenramenramenramenramenramenramen…" chanted Naruto all the way back to Tsunami's house and only shut up when he was eating the ramen.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Sattou **Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu **Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill

The user breaths a huge breath of fire. The same jutsu Sasuke used against Kakashi in the bell test.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower skill

Several fire balls are shot in a flower pattern. (I think this is the housenka. I can't remember. It was in the Forest of death part) Shuriken can be hidden in these fire balls.

**Ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu **Blood Healing Arts: Heal

Original jutsu created for the chosen of the blood. All that is necessary is to cover the wound in Naruto's blood and the blood will mend the wounds as long as it isn't too serious. It can be used on the user or some one else. If it is used on Naruto, it can be powerful enough to reattach a limb! On anyone else though, it will only stop the wound from getting worse. It can heal burns and other physical wounds.


	5. Departure and a day of training

The day after the party, the entire village had turned out to see the heroes who had given them hope for the future. As they said their farewells, and were leaving, Tazuna called out to them, "Thank you! All of you! For giving our poor country hope through this bridge. We will call it the Great Konoha Bridge in honor of you Konoha nins! Super Thanks!"

They turned around to wave once again before setting off for Konohagaru no Sato once again. The trip was uneventful, Kakashi was still reading his ecchi book. Sakura was still trying to get Sasuke to go on a date when they get back. Sasuke was still ignoring her to the best of his abilities, and Haku and Naruto were chatting animatedly about Konoha. The only abnormality is that Naruto had to disappear every two hours into the bushes and when asked, he would make up an excuse as lame as Kakashi's. This drew Kakashi's attention to his foxy pupil. '_What's wrong with him? Is he sick? But Kyuubi protects him from that kind of thing._ _Maybe there's something wrong with the seal... I better report this to Sandaime-sama._'

Not knowing the inner workings of Kakashi's mind, Naruto and Haku continued their discussion of Ramen completely oblivious. When they reached Konohagaru no Sato, Kakashi flung a kunai with a note attached to it over the wall. Soon after, two chuunins opened the gate and let them in. "Team 7 you are dismissed. See you all tomorrow. Haku-san, please come with me." As Kakashi walked off with Haku, Sasuke sauntered off to train with a love sick Sakura tailing him ever so faithfully. Left all alone again, Naruto pushed back his sadness and called out in his mind, '_lets get to training!_'

"**_Fine. Get to the forest as fast as you can. Make sure you find a clearing no one else will use._**"

Immediately, Naruto dashed off at top speed and found himself under the Hokage cliffs. He passed a small waterfall and continued onwards to a small clearing. Panting slightly, he asked, '_Now what?_'

"**_I will teach you one more basic blood jutsu. The Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu. The seals are similar to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu except you add the blood seals before and after and the first 4 seals are changed to rabbit, monkey, ram and dog. One more thing, this draws a quarter of your blood for a single clone. You cannot make more than three in one go. More blood in a clone will let it be stronger, as in being able to take more damage. Its power will always be the same as your own, but your fatigue will not be transferred to it, meaning you can make a fresh copy of yourself every time. But always remember, your body will be highly weakened if you make 3 at once. Even with Ketsueki Sattou activated, it will take a minute or two to even start moving again the first time. But do not worry; it has definite advantages to your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to make up for drawing so much blood and chakra._**"

'_Whatever you say foxy. Here I go!_' He redid the Ketsueki Sattou and cut his palm with a kunai. His hands went through the seals and he called out the jutsu name. Immediately, blood rushed out of his palm onto the floor 10 times faster than even the Ketsueki Sattou caused it to. The blood formed into a replica of Naruto. Naruto had fallen to the ground immediately after using the jutsu. "**_Hard isn't it? Let me have control of your clone so I may start to instruct you in person._**"

Control slipped from Naruto as he consented in his mind. The Ketsueki Bunshin in front of him looked back at him and said, "It's nice to have a body after so many years."

"You better not go on a killing spree or run off trying to find Oro-jackass again!"

"Of course not! Right now, this bunshin can't support any more power than you have in total and that means Orochimaru would pull it apart easily. Now, here's the deal about these bunshins. Since you pulled twice the necessary blood and chakra, even though you didn't' intend to I might add –"

"Ah shut it fox."

"I'll ignore that comment… Now, since you put in twice the blood and chakra, the chakra is wasted but the blood doubles the amount of damage it can take and gives it more blood to use on blood jutsus. This means that this bunshin can take twice the amount of damage your body can. However, its power cannot be increased no matter what you try. But don't worry, it's hard to destroy a Ketsueki Bunshin. Any damage you do to it will be easily repaired by the blood. Like this." Said Kyuubi/clone as he formed a large broad sword in his left hand and sliced itself in half. The body quickly pulled itself together and reformed.

"This body can take most physical attacks. If it were subjected to chakra attacks like ninjutsu or other chakra attacks, it would take a bit more damage. But don't worry, it can do blood jutsus so it can use the Ketsueki Sattou and increase its own power as well as form blood weapons and armor. Also, it only lasts as long as your chakra holds, like a Kage Bunshin. However, keeping it up is a very draining task. Each one of these Ketsueki Bunshins take 5 times the chakra to keep than a Kage Bunshin. These clones need not stay in the same form. You can make them morph into the shape of another. Similar to using your Kage Bunshins with henge. And before I forget, it can't use normal jutsus, only blood jutsus. Now, disperse this body and make another one."

"Alright." The blood that formed the clone lost its shape and vaporized. Then, Naruto repeated the seals and the same thing happened as before. However, this time, he did not fall to the ground. He felt the blood leaving him but he fought back the wave of nausea.

"Do not worry. The feeling of nausea will go away once you master this move further. Keep this body in existence for the rest of the day. And make sure to keep your Ketsueki Sattou from slipping for both you and this clone. I will reside in this clone 'til then, enjoying my freedom." Said Kyuubi/clone, as it morphed into a large fox which leapt into the bushes without a noise.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Ketsueki Sattou** Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.


	6. The Youkai of the Earth!

The over the next couple of weeks, Naruto would train with Kakashi and do missions with Team 7 and then after, he would go into the forest for additional training. His Ketsueki Sattou has now reached a level where it is permanently active at a low level. Without having to use the jutsu or the Kyuubi's help, his blood flowed at double speed and was replenished at double speed as well. His reaction speed was doubled and so was his alertness. Whenever he used the jutsu, he would have double the effects of his permanent version. He can now do his Ketsueki Ijutsu: Iyasu technique on himself quicker than before and he can now create 2 Ketsueki Bunshins and still fight off the wave of nausea. He started to learn taijutsu from Kyuubi in small skirmishes with his clones. He learned to form weapons with his blood which he could use with increasing efficiency. At the end of every training session with Kyuubi, he would give Kyuubi a blood clone body to roam the forest with and feel like his foxy self again on the condition that he remain in the guise of a normal fox and not attack any villager.

One day, Naruto was waiting at the bridge for the tardy teacher of Team 7 as he would on any other day. Sasuke was brooding as usual and Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Naruto, however, was being very different that morning. He didn't shout his loud greeting to Sakura nor did he insult Sasuke. He was quietly sitting on the railing having a mental conversation with his prisoner, Kyuubi.

'_When will we be getting to more jutsu training? Huh? Huh?'_ asked the blonde.

_** 'You are done with the basic blood jutsus and I will teach no more until all your basics are done well. Now stop bothering me with this senseless babbling!'**_ replied the Youkai.

_ 'Awwww, common! I'm bored with the Taijutsu stuff!'_ complained Naruto.

_** 'No. '**_ Answered Kyuubi.

_ 'But-' _started Naruto.

_** 'No buts! You will do as I say and that's final! Or else!'**_ threatened Kyuubi.

At this time, Kakashi decided to show up with the excuse of the day. Greeted with only Sakura's yell of "LIAR!" Kakashi eyed his foxy pupil. '_It may be worse than I thought…The Kyuubi is starting to affect his behavior!'_

Making a mental note to tell the Sandaime, he went on with his announcement. "The chuunin selection exams are coming up and I volunteered you three to participate!"

This information snapped Naruto back to reality. "REALLY! Yay! Kakashi-sensei you're the best!"

"I know. Here are your entrance notes. Fill it out and go to the academy tomorrow. Whether you take it or not is up to you, this is just a nomination." Said Kakashi. With that, he left in a poof.

Immediately, Naruto dashed off to train. Once he was far enough from the villagers, he yelled in jubilation as he dashed to his training spot. Nearby, Hyuuga Hinata, who had just been dismissed after being told that she too had been nominated, smiled and whispered to herself, "I'm glad you made it too, Naruto-kun." She had not seen Naruto lately so she decided to follow him. Activating the Byakugan, she saw Naruto dash into a clearing. He wasn't even panting from the exertion to dash to the clearing from the bridge. She quickly followed through the treetops to a tree 40 metres from Naruto's clearing. There, he saw that Naruto had stopped and seemed to be talking to himself. Creeping closer so she could hear, she heard "…But I wanna learn more new jutsus! This taijutsu stuff is boring…" Intrigued by Naruto, who appeared to be talking to himself, she leaned forward and she was so distracted she almost fell out of the tree. Knowing she made a lot of noise, she mentally berated herself as she jumped off the tree and approached Naruto.

"Ano…Ohayo Naruto-kun…" She said.

Naruto, who had dismissed the noise as a squirrel or something did not expect company. "Eh? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I-I heard you got into the Chuunin Selection Exam and I thought I-I'd come and congratulate you, Naruto-kun." Mumbled Hinata.

"Oh! Thanks Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto, "did you get in?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations to you too! Are you going to go?"

"I don't know… I-I'm not very strong…"

"No way Hinata-chan! You're strong too! Come to the Chuunin Exam! You can do it. I believe in you."

She blushed really red like a tomato and stared at her toes like she often did when Naruto noticed her. She quickly made an excuse about having to get back to the Hyuuga Manor and ran off. '_What a strange girl. Kinda cute when she goes all red hehe.'_ Thought Naruto, not aware that his mental roommate, the Kyuubi, heard all his thoughts.

'**_If you're done daydreaming about that Hyuuga girl, would you hurry up with the blood clone? I need a body to teach you taijutsu._**'

Absorbed in his thoughts, Naruto didn't even complain about doing more taijutsu and simply did the hand seals and called, "Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu." Activating his Ketsueki Sattou as well as the clone's, he formed a blood staff while his clone surrendered control to Kyuubi. The Kyuubi/clone said, "We're doing a different idea today, so you don't have to bother with the blood staff. I will teach you the Ketsueki Hiodoshi. All I want you to do is gather your blood and use it to create body armor. Under all your clothing, create a thin layer of blood and allow it to stay there. Whenever I attack with a blood kunai or shuriken, make the blood solidify where it would have hit. Now I'll start off with non-vitals."

Naruto groaned and did as he was told. He knew that starting off with non-vitals meant that Kyuubi would have no reason to hold back his force and he's supposed to defend from it! As the training exercise commenced, he was quickly hit by several kunai through the arms and a leg. Holding back a yell of pain, he quickly went through the seals for Ketsueki Ijutsu: Iyasu. This was repeated five times before he could form the thoughts to direct the blood in time and even after that, he was still being hit by more than half of the projectiles. By night fall, Naruto had been pierced through the arms and legs several hundred times. As in every other night, Kyuubi morphed into a fox and slunk off into the growing darkness. Naruto just got up and trudged off to Ikeraku Ramen.

After satisfying his stomach, he walked off to his apartment to sleep. On the way there, however, a kunai was thrown at his face. He just ducked his head and looked in the direction it came from. A rain nin stared back at him with cold eyes from the roof before launching a fuuma shuriken at him. Naruto immediately heard something wrong with the sound of it. He jumped to the side and ducked to dodge the one in the shadow of the first. '_Kage Shuriken' _he thought, as he silently thanked Kyuubi for his training. '_Should I use blood jutsus? Nah. He's too easy.'_ Thought Naruto. Hand seals flashing, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. Instantaneously, 40 more Naruto's appeared behind the original. The 40 clones jumped up onto the wall and started to run up towards the rain nin, who prepared himself to jump. As he made the leap, the 40 Narutos immediately exploded off the wall and upwards following the opponent. '_What! When did Naruto learn to plan ahead and even use tactics?'_ thought the nin just as he was tackled by the 40 clones.

Once the rain nin was properly captured, the original Naruto, who hid in the shadows as the clones attacked, ripped off the mask gaped at the face staring back at him. "IRUKA!"

"Hai… Sorry Naruto. I just had to test you to be sure you are ready for the Chuunin Exam. Don't worry, I've been doing it to all the rookie nine today. Now, if you'd let me go, I have to go speak with Kakashi-san."

"Alright sensei. But you owe me ramen! Hehehe"

"Ok, Naruto. Tomorrow, after the first exam."

After that little skirmish, Naruto walked the rest of the way home, feeling anxious about the exam on the following day. However, he couldn't sleep in all his anxiety so he went out for a midnight jog, which turned out to be more of a midnight jump over people's roofs. On his third lap through Konoha, he heard an anguished scream and he made a sharp turn to head in that direction.

When he got to the roof of a hotel, he saw a kid with short red and a kanji for love on his forehead. He wore a gourd on his back and he was clutching his head while sand swirled around him. Naruto approached and, being the helpful self he is, he asked, "are you ok?"

At this, the kid snapped his head and looked at him with blood shot eyes, startling Naruto. The blonde stumbled back a step and asked again, "are you ok?"

"Why do you care? They all want me dead. They all fear me and hate me. But I won't die. No… I'll make them all suffer!" ranted the red head, as the sand swirled more violently around him.

Shocked, Naruto froze and stared at the kid. His words reflected his childhood almost exactly. They all feared him, hated him and wanted him dead because he was the host of the Kyuubi no Youkai. He swallowed hard and spoke again. "why do they fear and hate you?"

"You… Why aren't you running away! Do you not fear the Shukaku of the Sand!"

At this, Naruto suddenly remembered the Kyuubi's words from when he was inside Haku.

**_Flashback_**

"**Shukaku of the Sand is the Youkai of the Earth." **Kyuubi had said

**End Flashback**

"You are Shukaku of the Sand? The Youkai of the Earth?" Questioned Naruto.

The sands immediately went into a frenzy at the invocation of its true master's name. "I am Gaara of the Desert. I have the Shukaku within me." Here, he broke off with an agonizing scream. When he stopped, one of his eyes were diamond shaped. In a strange voice he spoke, "Who are you who invokes my true title?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Kyuubi chose me to be the next Chosen of the Blood."

"He is tired of life already? He's rather young compared to the rest of us! But last I heard he was defeated by a mortal man…much like my defeat… sealed within a brat. These mortals will pay. Bring me Kyuubi and let us rain havoc upon the mortals. The sanity of this host is weakening. I can almost force myself into control. Together we will have our revenge!"

Naruto's eyes widened at his proposal. "I thought… that the Youkai were good…"

"The Youkai's duty is to keep the mortal world from crumbling in on itself and to uphold honor. Those who would do me wrong I will smite! These mortals have imprisoned me in this brat and I will have his body if only to wreck havoc on them!"

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Sattou** Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.

**Ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu** Blood Healing Arts: Heal

Original jutsu created for the chosen of the blood. All that is necessary is to cover the wound in Naruto's blood and the blood will mend the wounds as long as it isn't too serious. It can be used on the user or some one else. If it is used on Naruto, it can be powerful enough to reattach a limb! On anyone else though, it will only stop the wound from getting worse. It can heal burns and other physical wounds.

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Kage Shuriken** Shadow Shuriken

A shuriken thrown in the shadow of the first so that it's hidden. (Not shuriken Kage Bunshin)

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Ketsueki Hiodoshi** Blood Armor

Blood armor. Simple as that.


	7. The Seal! Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin!

Horrified at what imprisonment in the seal has done to the once honored Youkai of the Earth's mind, he thought fervently, '_Damn it Kyuubi. Where the hell are you!'_

'**_What is it kit? I sense a powerful presence near you. What is happening?_**'

Surprised that Kyuubi can still hear him, he asked, '_Huh? You can hear me?'_

'**_Yes I can. Now get to the important part!_**'

'O_h yeah. Right. I think I'm in the presence of the Youkai of the Earth but his mind has been tortured by a seal which keeps him imprisoned in a guy a year younger than me. He lets out anguished screams sometimes and when I tried to ask him what's wrong, he remembers his true title of Youkai of the Earth but he no longer remembers the true values of the Chosen. He rambles on about what the mortals have done to him, trapping him and he believes that you would want to join him in ravaging the mortals…err… you won't right?'_

'**_Of course not! Disperse your Ketsueki Bunshin and my consciousness will return to the seal. I need to see the seal on him from your body!_**'

Naruto did as he was told and immediately he felt another presence in the back of his mind. Unfortunately, so did the semi-deranged Youkai of the Earth who, at the moment, was foaming at the mouth looking like a dog with rabies. His head swung around and stared at Naruto, now with both eyes possessing diamond shaped pupils. "Kyuubi! I sense your presence! Come out now! Do not hide from your old comrade!"

**_ 'Make me a new Ketsueki Bunshin now. I will speak to him in person._**'

"Right!" As the seals were done and the words spoken, blood broke through the skin on its own without the aide of a wound causing him a lot more pain than usual. It pooled on the floor and took the shape of the nine tail fox, only chibified as to not alert all of Konoha. "It has been a while Shukaku."

"Yes indeed Kyuubi. It seems you have enough control over your own vessel to make for yourself a body. Join me Kyuubi. We shall reign over the entire world and from the top, govern the world so that no more injustice will be done."

This confused Naruto very much, as he had just heard the Shukaku call for havoc and destruction before. Before he could voice this, however, the Kyuubi answered, "No, we cannot. You know as well as I do that the rules state no direct governing can be done. The shinobi will not take to us. If we could have done that, we could have achieved our purposes millennia ago."

"To hell with the rules! I will have the bodies of the fools who sealed me beheaded before me!" roared Shukaku, rage rolling off his being in waves.

"Let me see the seal that holds you within this mortal shell."

The sand swirled before cutting Gaara's shirt down the back, revealing a seal in the shape of a spiral. "Take off your shirt, Naruto." Ordered the Kyuubi.

Curious about the seal, Naruto did as he was told without question. "Now, gather chakra." Instructed the Kyuubi.

With a shrug, Naruto did as he was told and the Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin showed up on his stomach. The spiral was accompanied by the four seasons seal and a double elephant seal, set to siphon Kyuubi's chakra and mix it with Naruto's. Kyuubi examined both seals and then said, "Naruto, give me control of your body. I need to seal Shukaku as I have been sealed. The seal the sand had used is failed attempted at the Yondaime's Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin. It's torturing Shukaku and the only outlet to his pain and rage is on the boy and the people around him. It's also making him mentally unstable. Trust me on this. I don't want to see another Chosen destroyed like Shirak."

"But—"

"NO BUTS! I'll do any favor you ask of me later, just grant me control to seal him!"

"Fine!" Naruto relaxed and Kyuubi's clone body vaporized, while the spirit of Kyuubi took control of Naruto's body. Immediately, he formed a long chain of seals and did the four seasons seal. "Shiki Fuuin!" "Urg!" grunted Gaara, his eyes returning normal and then falling into unconsciousness. Another chain of seals later, "Daburu Zou Fuuin!" Immediately, Kyuubi relinquished control, but Naruto, who was watching Gaara intently and not alert of the control being given back, collapsed.

"What did you do to him!"

'**_I added the seals that keep me from being harmed by the clashing of your chakra and mine. Then I added the seals that allowed me to communicate with you, teach you and give you chakra. Now, leave him here. We can't he seen with the sand without causing suspicion. Return to your home and sleep. Exam tomorrow, remember?_**'

'_Alright. But you better teach me a cool jutsu after this!_' Thought Naruto, as he bounded for his home again. When he got home he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to his alarm clock, which he abruptly hammered in to submission. He got up and was dressing himself in his usual outfit when Kyuubi interrupted his routine. '**_How 'bout a change in clothing, brat? This bright orange kill me sign is annoying me to no end._**'

"But it's a fashion statement! And besides, you owe me for control yesterday, remember?"

'**_It's a fashion statement that screams kill me… and about owing you, do you really want me to shut up about this as your compensation instead of, as you put it, a 'cool jutsu'?_**'

"N-no! Of course that's not what I meant! Hehehe I'll change right away. What do you want Kyuubi-_sensei_?"

'**_I was thinking blood attire. You can have a t-shirt and shorts underneath but I want your wardrobe to be made of our element. Several benefits to this, the blood will be easily accessible for your Ketsueki hiodoshi. I want a blood jacket, pants, and fingerless gloves and wrist bands. The armor is not automatic so you had better be alert enough that when an attack comes, you harden the blood. And also, the wrist band can slit your wrist for you so that you can draw blood less painfully and more discretely._**'

With this advice in mind, Naruto put on a t-shirt and pants and slit his wrist. The blood poured out and started to cover his body, shaping into a jacket and pants. The blood then swirled around both hands and changed into wrist bands and fingerless gloves. He tested the wrist bands and found they worked extremely well. He could form a blade against his skin and draw blood without anyone seeing. Better yet, he found that when he channeled a little bit of chakra into it, it would change colors to whatever he wanted! _'Great! At least I won't have to look like I fell into a tub of red paint.'_

Slightly annoyed, Kyuubi thought back, **_'Can't you think of anything more applicable for that ability?'_**

_ 'Umm… no… not really…'_

_** 'Camouflage kit. Camouflage! You are a shinobi! Think like one!'**_

_ 'Oh… right…'_ thought Naruto apologetically. _'got it.'_

_** 'Now… don't you have an exam to get to?'**_

"Right." Replied Naruto. He put on his normal shinobi gear and headed to the academy. When he met Sakura and Sasuke, they were both surprised at the sudden change of wardrobe. "Why are you wearing that, Naruto?" questioned Sakura.

"Err… got tired of orange hehehe…"

"Whatever dobe, lets go in."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! Let's go in Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin** Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Imprisonment

The jutsu that the Yondaime used to seal Kyuubi. Makes a pact with the Death God and takes out the soul of the opponent to be eaten by the Death God. The user's soul is also sacrificed to the Death God. In the case of Kyuubi, he is strong enough to resist being devoured and he was sealed into Naruto.

**Shiki Fuuin **Four Seasons Seal

I dunno what it does but in the anime, Jiraiya says that the spiral seal was surrounded by a 4 seasons seal and double elephant seal. I guess the four seasons seal is supposed to suppress the Kyuubi's.

**Daburu Zou Fuuin** Double Elephant Seal

I dunno what it does but in the anime, Jiraiya says that the spiral seal was surrounded by a 4 seasons seal and double elephant seal. I guess the double elephant seal siphons Kyuubi's chakra.

**Ketsueki Hiodoshi** Blood Armor

Blood armor.


	8. Chuunin Exam Part I: Written Test!

As Team 7 made their way to the third floor, Naruto immediately felt a strange tingling sensation. While he was pondering this feeling, he and the rest of the team made it to a door crowded with people. Naruto, lost in thought for once, just stood there beside Sakura while the scene unfolds. A boy in a green jumpsuit with a mushroom cut had just been knocked down by two Genins guarding the door labeled 301. As the boy's teammate pleads with the two, they explain their actions as kindness. "The chuunin exam isn't easy… even we have failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as Shinobi, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all." Said one. "And chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure for a mission, the death of a comrade, that's all the captain's responsibilities." Said the other. "We're just thinning out the weak who would have failed anyways. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree," said Sasuke, "But you will let me pass. And you will remove the genjutsu around this door. I'm going to the third floor."

Amidst the murmurs of the less talented that haven't seen the genjutsu, the 2 genins revealed themselves as chuunins. As they took off the Genjutsu, the tingling feeling dissipated and Naruto realized that at his heightened Ketsueki Sattou state, he could sense Genjutsu, however, it is a very slight feeling.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he turned back to the situation at hand. As he saw the chuunin kick towards Sasuke, he thought, _'yeah! Sasuke's gonna get his ass kicked!_' Unfortunately, the wimpy kid with the thick brows from before dashed in between the attacks and caught them with his hands. Surprised by this sudden change, Naruto asked Kyuubi's opinion.

'**_This kid is really strong. From his movements, I can see he's being weighed down but he must be used to the weight, as it's not hindering his movements very much.'_** Said Kyuubi. **_'However, there's an anomaly in him… There is not a bit of chakra coming from him. I sense nothing… strange…'_**

Seeing that it's not really an immediate concern, switched his attention back to the conversation. Watching as Sasuke gets into a small argument with the long haired kid with the white eyes, Naruto asked his mental roommate, _'What's with his eyes?_'

'**_It's a bloodline limit. The Hyuugas have a eye bloodline limit that allows them to see almost 360 degrees around them. As well, they have excellent chakra control.'_**

'_Oh. I see… I thought he was just a weird albino or something.'_ thought Naruto as he continued onwards with Sasuke and Sakura. Soon after, the thick brows kid showed up and introduced himself as Lee. He then promptly challenged Sasuke to a duel. Just as Naruto was about to yell at Lee and attack, Kyuubi said, '**_Wait! Watch his fight first. I'm sure you would love to see that arrogant prick get his ass kicked.'_**

Knowing better than to argue with the Youkai, Naruto didn't do anything, except, of course, laugh when Lee sent a barrage of kisses at Sakura, who dodged them all by contorting her body in various ways. Foolishness aside, Naruto watched as Sasuke rushed forward, eager to defeat the thick browed kid. However, it soon became apparent that Sasuke was not nearly fast enough to hit the speed demon, Lee. Unfortunately for Lee, the Sharingan helped Sasuke dodge all of the more powerful hits, only letting in the glancing blows, which was enough to infuriate Sasuke. Lee had become desperate. _'I need to prove my nindo!_' As the bandages unraveled, Lee went into the Ura Renge. Meanwhile, Naruto had watched with mild interest from the sidelines. '_I can't believe it… my Ketsueki Sattou reflexes are better than the Sharingan's! Too bad I can't copy jutsus with it.'_

As Sasuke was kicked up, Lee followed into his shadow. The bandages started to snake around Sasuke when a toy windmill shot out of nowhere and pinned it to the wall. Sasuke managed to land properly, but fuzzy brows was not so lucky. He was hanging from the bandage 3 feet off the ground. Then, a loud, boisterous voice yelled out, "Lee! What are you doing! Did you forget that I have forbidden you to use this technique so casually!"

When Team 7 looked over at the origin of the voice, all they saw was a turtle. Naruto had only one thought, '_huh?'_ He then concentrated his thoughts and felt the familiar tingling again. _'I see, Genjutsu eh? I wonder who this is…'_ Seeing that the blonde was staring intently at the turtle, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast appeared. "I am Maito Gai! Kakashi's Eternal Rival!" introduced Gai, with a nice guy pose. As all three sweatdropped, Gai continued to lecture Lee, who was nodding so vigorously that if he nodded any faster, his head would have fallen off.

Seeing the skepticism in the eyes of his rival's students, Gai disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind them, surprising two of the three. Naruto, however, had already half formed a blood kunai in his hand as he turned. Realizing that it was just fuzzy brows' sensei, he quickly reabsorbed the blood. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Gai. _'Hmm…His reflexes are beyond normal Chuunin's! That's pretty amazing. But what was that? It was as if a kunai had burst out of his wrist band and then melted back into it. I'll have to ask Kakashi.'_

As annoying as Gai can be, he is not an incompetent Shinobi. He kept his mouth shut about that and continued to brag about his record against Kakashi. As this dragged on, Sakura was forced to interrupt and mention the time. Realizing how little time there was left, Gai sent all of Team 7 and Lee to the waiting room. When they entered the room, Lee rejoined his group and all of the Rookie 9 got together and chatted. As the conversation started to drag on, Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't talking to anyone. Seeig this, he wandered over and said, "Hey Hinata-chan! Are ya ready for the Chuunin Exam?"

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun. I-I'm not sure if I c-can make it." Whispered Hinata.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Be more confident! You can do it!"

"Ano, thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, as she blushed again and played with her fingers, "I—"

At this point, Kabuto made his appearance. "You rookies shouldn't be talking so loud. It'll attract attention and you'll make yourself a target of everybody here. Since you're all rookies, I'll show you my nin-info cards."

Here, Sasuke requested info on Neji and Lee and Naruto asked for Gaara. Kabuto told them that Neji was one of the Hyuuga with their blood line limit of the Byakugan. His taijutsu skills are his strongest but his other skills are ok. Lee is obscure and the only info was that he is a Taijutsu specialist and was abysmal at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Everyone except for Naruto was amazed at Gaara's record of so many A and B missions and not a scratch on him ever. The Sound nins, who felt they were not being taken seriously, chose this time to prove their point. As the first one leapt forward and attacked. Kabuto leapt back to avoided it, only to be caught by the sound attack after it.

Suddenly, the examiner appeared with his Chuunin entourage and boomed, "No fighting in the first exam unless you want an automatic fail!" As he proceeded to explain the test, Naruto was panicking. Written tests were his weakness! _'Kyuubi! Quickly, how do I get out of this!'_

_** 'Very simple. I have been on this earth for more than a millennium you know. I will give you the answers.' **_

Relieved, Naruto went to take his seat where the Chuunin directed him. He sat down beside Hinata and started the test as soon as they were allowed. After going through the questions with ease, he slumped down onto the desk and pretended to sleep. In reality, he was sneaking glances at Hinata. _'she's so cute! Hehe.'_ Thought Naruto. _'Do I like her? But I like Sakura-chan! Or do I? Maybe I'll have to consider polygamy.'_ Pondered Naruto. He continued sneak glances and trying to figure out who he liked more.

Hinata, who figured out the point of the test, which was to cheat, had activated her Byakugan and copied all the answers when she noticed Naruto looking at her. Blushing, she thought, _'Naruto-kun is looking at me! Does he like me? Oh... I wish I could tell emotions like Neji-niisan. I hope he likes me…better yet, loves me! Hehe…but he likes Sakura-san…'_ For the remainder of the test, Naruto snuck glances at her and thought about her and she was deep in her thoughts on Naruto.

Abruptly, their thoughts were interrupted by Ibiki and he announced the rules for the final question. Many gutless genin wimped out until Naruto got annoyed. He slammed the table and yelled out, "I won't quit! If I have to stay a genin forever, Konoha will soon have their first Genin Hokage! I won't be a spineless coward!" After his speech, the people were no longer as undecided. Ibiki, annoyed that half of the purpose of the test had been defeated by the brat and he probably didn't know it, announced that they all passed.

Immediately after, Naruto felt a chakra signature hurtling at the window at high speeds. He quickly drew a metal kunai and flung it at the front of the room. As Mitarashi Anko broke through the window, she threw open her clothe curtain and grabbed the kunai. "Wow. Ibiki, you left a lot of people this time! But I don't really blame ya that much. The blondie that threw this woulda killed me if I were a Chuunin. Must be a good batch this year. Alright potential Chuunins! Meet me at the Forest of Death tomorrow morning! Dismissed!" At this, Anko flung the kunai back at Naruto, who caught it by the handle and put it away.

As the roomful of Genin filled out of the room, all eyes were on Naruto. _'When did the dobe get so good!' 'That's Naruto?' 'Wow! You're amazing Naruto-kun!' _and _'who is that blonde kid?'_ were all thoughts that occurred simultaneously as they shuffled through the doors.

_ Several hours later, in the Hokage tower…_

After reviewing Kakashi's observations of Naruto, the Sandaime wasn't quite so worried. He had just dismissed it as Naruto growing up and being more mature. However, after reading Gai, Ibiki and Anko's reports, he was very disturbed by the news of Naruto's newfound power. He decided that he would go visit the "Savior" of Konoha, Kyuubi's jail cell.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Sattou** Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.

**Ura Renge **Initial Lotus

A self damaging attack that strains the muscles severely. However, its destructive power is even more devastating to the opponent. Last ditch effort attack usually.


	9. Confrontation!

The afternoon after the first exam found Naruto splayed on the grass in the meadow of his personal training area, seemingly asleep. In the depths of his mind, Naruto was having a discussion with Kyuubi, complaining about taijutsu practice. "Awww, c'mon Kyuubi! Teach me a cool jutsu! You said you owed me!"

** "For the tenth time today, once you defeat your own blood clone! I will teach you nothing until you can defeat one measly blood clone."**

"How can I do that if it can take so much more damage than me! We both fight the same but the damage I do to it doesn't seem to affect it nearly as much as it did to me!"

** "I know that! But you should at least be able to defeat it using shadow clones!"**

At this point, Naruto stared at Kyuubi with his mouth open. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I COULD USE JUTSUS!"

** "You didn't ask, brat." **Replied Kyuubi.

Letting out a few choice curse words, Naruto continued to mumble as be reawakened in the real world. Going through the seals as his wristbands slit his wrist, he yelled out, "Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blood formed into a clone as it always did. Once this was done, they nodded at each other and the fight began.

The blood clone created a staff, Naruto's favourite weapon, and got into stance. The real Naruto went into a set of seals and spoke, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As 20 Narutos were summoned, the real Naruto formed a staff and mirrored the blood clone's stance.

As the two forces dashed at each other, the blood clone fended off the shadow clones of Naruto, only to be swatted by the staff of the real Naruto. As this went on, the shadow clones were dispatched within the first 10 minutes, but left the blood clone with a lot of damage. Suddenly, Naruto had a flash of brilliance. He leapt away from the clone and swung the stick as if to hit him. Knowing that the attack would obviously miss, the blood clone took the chance to try and use the Ketsueki Ijutsu: Iyasu. Unfortunately, the staff extended and hit the clone across the head, disrupting the seal sequence.

The real Naruto, seeing his attempt succeed, began to experiment with other weapons. He swung his staff and extended to reach his clone. As his bloody counterpart blocked at the midsection of the original's staff with his own, Naruto willed the staff to become a scythe as he pulled back. Immediately, the scythe blade burst out of the tip of the staff. The clone separated from his arms by the new attack. Incapable of independent thought, the clone could only defend and heal as Naruto tried various transformations of his blood weaponry. After going through everything from a katana to extending claws and mixtures of half weapons, the blood clone could take no more. It collapsed into a puddle of blood and vaporized.

'**_Excellent Naruto! You have come up with the same fighting form as my predecessor without my help! I, however, was never able to use that ability to the fullest, but I believe that you would be able to. Now, I believe you've earned your new jutsu. However, I think that will have to wait.'_**

At this moment, the Sandaime chose to stop concealing his presence, surprising Naruto. He walked into the meadow clapping. "Very good Naruto! Is that what you've been doing after your meetings with Team 7?"

"Ho-Hokage-ojisan! Wh-what are you doing here!" stuttered Naruto. As an after thought, he added, "And how did you know about my training sessions?"

"Kakashi told me that you've been acting strangely lately. So, what was that you were doing before? I've never seen any jutsu like it!"

Immediately, Naruto yelled at Kyuubi in his head, '_What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!'_

**_ 'There is nothing we can do to cover it up. Don't worry about it. The Sandaime Hokage is reasonable. I believe he is worthy of knowing the truth.'_**

"Err… Hokage-sama, if I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

'_Hokage-sama? What happened to Hokage-ojisan?'_ thought Sandaime. "Of course Naruto-kun."

At this point, Naruto told everything that had happened since the battle of the bridge. The hokage was speechless by the end of it, especially the part about Kyuubi having been given a body to roam the forest with. _'Is the Kyuubi speaking the truth? Hmmm…his story about Orochimaru most definitely has a ring of truth to it…'_

"Alright Naruto-kun. I believe you. I want to speak with the Youkai in your stomach. Can you summon up that blood clone of yours?"

Although he was slightly worried, Naruto obliged. When the blood clone stood before him once again, he gave it over to Kyuubi. The blood clone promptly morphed into a chibified nine tailed fox. **"Good day, Hokage-sama."** Said Kyuubi.

"Good day Kyuubi-san. It's a pleasure to meet a true Youkai."

** "Don't try to flatter me, Hokage-sama. You are obviously skeptical of my story. It is written all over your face. What is it that you called me out for?"**

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-san. You are right. I don't fully believe you, but I'm willing to except your story for now. I wanted to know the name of the woman who my wayward pupil murdered."

At this, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'That bastard Orochimaru is the Sandaime's pupil?'_

** "The woman's name is Kuchiki Haruka. If there is nothing else, I would like to continue the training of my heir."**

"Thank you Kyuubi-san. Haruka-chan's murder remained unsolved for over 12 years. I needed to know the truth. I will take up no more of your time. Goodbye Kyuubi-san, Naruto-kun. Keep up the hard work." With that, the Hokage walked off. Kyuubi turned around to face Naruto and said, **"The fact that Orochimaru is Sandaime's former pupil is not important or relevant. That he's an evil that the world would do better without is the important thing. Now, since you've defeated your clone, I guess I have to make good on my promise and teach you a new technique."**

"Yay! New technique!" exclaimed Naruto, all previous matters forgotten. **"This isn't a blood jutsu. It is a summoning jutsu. As I have told you before, I was the first Hokage's father's fox summon. Just so happens I was the boss summon. Since I have not died, I still am the boss of the foxes. I will now give you the fox contract."**

This said, Kyuubi opened his mouth and coughed up a small scroll. As Naruto opened it, he saw only 2 other names on it. "Eh? There's only two names."

** "That's because my former master was the second one to gain this contract and no one else ever got it after I became the Youkai of the blood. Now, sign it in blood."**

Naruto complied and right after he was done, the fox rolled it up and swallowed it again. **"The seals are Sheep, Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird and Hare. Just do the seals and place the hand you signed the contract with on the ground and it will summon a fox. Try it now"**

Naruto did the seals and slammed the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Unfortunately, the summon that came out was a small kit. As cute and fluffy as it was, it would be no use in battle unless it was a sparring match with Sakura. **"Naruto… THAT'S PATHETIC! Gather as much chakra as you can and control it better or a lot of it will just dissipate instead of calling forth a strong summon. You may go now Hana."**

The chibi fox yipped and poofed away. Naruto grumbled and gathered as much chakra as he has and summoned again. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Poof! This time, he was greeted with a fox slightly larger than a normal fox and sporting two tails. "Who are you?" asked the fox. "No one has been able to summon us since Kyuubi-sama took the position of Youkai of the Blood."

As it turned to see his surroundings, he saw Kyuubi. "Ky-kyuubi-sama! What are you doing here?"

** "Not bad this time Naruto. I had not expected you to be able to summon a fox capable of combat without my chakra. However, in a real situation, I would have given you chakra to summon with. As for you Suyo, I want you to tell all of the others that I have let this young man sign our contract. If he ever summons you, you will do as he says. Got it?"**

"Yes sir! I'll go right now!" Said Suyo. With that, he poofed away. Naruto was exhausted, so he just sat there and fell asleep. Kyuubi turned and walked off in to the forest, his tails melding together as he went.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu **Blood Healing Arts: Heal

Original jutsu created for the chosen of the blood. All that is necessary is to cover the wound in Naruto's blood and the blood will mend the wounds as long as it isn't too serious. It can be used on the user or some one else. If it is used on Naruto, it can be powerful enough to reattach a limb! On anyone else though, it will only stop the wound from getting worse. It can heal burns and other physical wounds.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **Summoning Skill

Summons whatever you have a contract with. Size, power and ability of the summon depends on the chakra used.


	10. Chuunin Exam Part II: Forest of Death!

The morn of the second exam came, and Naruto was lying on the ground in the middle of a meadow. From the bushes, Kyuubi walked out and yelled out, "**NARUTO! You lazy baka! Your second exam is happening right now in the Forest of Death! GET UP AND GO NOW!**"

Naruto jumped from the yelling and as soon as his sleep addled brain comprehended the information, he bolted for the test area.

Meanwhile, at the forest of death, Team 7 minus Naruto was waiting with the rest of the crowd of genin. "That dobe better show up." Said Sasuke. As this was said, the afore mentioned blonde burst out of the forest and yelled, "Sorry I'm late guys!" completely oblivious to the many glares thrown in his direction. As Sasuke and Sakura picked themselves up from their facefault, Sakura charged Naruto to pummel him. However, a kunai flew by her ear at Naruto's head. Fortunately for Naruto, his Ketsueki Sattou training paid off and he lolled his head to the side, lazily evading the kunai.

"Good reflexes kid. But that doesn't excuse you from being on time!" yelled Anko.

"Gomen Gomen!" replied Naruto apologetically, as he turned to face her. Anko then proceeded to ignore him and continue her explanation of the Scroll Battle Exam. After the explanation was done and the forms signed and exchanged, the teams went to their assigned gates. grumble "Gomen! I overslept so I didn't have time to eat today." Said Naruto.

The other two just sweatdropped and ignored him. As the gates were opened, the three dashed in to the dark forest ahead. After two hours of traveling, Naruto said, "I hafta go to the bathroom!"

"Baka. This is a forest. There is no bathroom, just go behind a tree." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto walked off behind a particularly large oak to do his business. As he was about to unzip his pants, he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and threw a punch as his fingerless gloves formed spikes at his knuckles. "Ugh!" exclaimed the Mist nin, as the punch caught him in the face, crushing his breathing apparatus.

Hearing this foreign voice, Sasuke dashed into the bushes, tailed by Sakura, to join the battle. As the mist nin recovered and jumped to a tree, Sasuke threw 4 shuriken at him, all of which were blocked by the kunai in his hand. Quickly, the mist nin whipped the pair of kunai at Sasuke and made good his escape. As this minibattle was going on, Naruto had relieved himself.

Severely ticked off that the enemy escaped, Sasuke rounded on him and said in a carefully controlled voice, "Why didn't you help?"

"I said I had to go to the bathroom! Why else would I go behind the tree?" Said the clueless blonde. Sasuke's right eye twitched violently before he reasoned with himself, '_if I kill him now, I can't pass the exam. I'll pummel him after this. I swear it!_' Calmed down, he said, "fine… lets go."

And so they went. Along the way, the trio found a group of rain nin. "Lets take them out." Said Naruto.

"We don't even know if they have the right scroll." Argued Sakura.

"Whatever, we defeat them, take their scroll and if it's not ours, then we can get the right one the next time, or trade with another group. I wanna fight!" replied Naruto.

"They have the right scroll. I saw a glimpse of it as the first one fiddle with his pocket." Said Sasuke.

"Then it's settled then! We take them out!"

"Fine…" With that, the three nins jumped out of the trees as they made their first move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" "Bunshin no Jutsu!" the rain nin quickly leapt back and flung a handful of shuriken at Team 7, taking out both of Sakura's bunshin and a Kage bunshin from Naruto. However, they sustained damage as well, the fire jutsu scorched the left leg of one of the rain nins, forcing the other two to defend him.

As Naruto's thirty clones spread out and circled the enemy, he let loose a rain of metal projectiles, most of which were defended with unusually damage resistant umbrellas, leaving only a dozen shuriken which embedded themselves in the legs of the rain nins. Taking advantage of the rain nins' restricted vision, Sasuke leapt to the top of a nearby tree and performed another fire jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Skill) As these fiery missiles launched themselves at the rain nin, they all tried to jump, but from all the lower body damage dealt to them, they succumbed to the attack. As Team 7 victoriously relieved them of their scroll, they lapsed into unconsciousness.

Team 7 quickly made themselves scarce, since the commotion of the battle may have attracted unwanted attention. As they leapt from tree to tree towards the central tower, they all secretly rejoiced at their luck to find the right scroll and liberate it so early in the game. Unfortunately, as they came to a stop on a tall tree to recover a bit from their previous battle, a devastating wind attack blew them all down to the earth. As they recovered and got into a defensive circle, a sinister voice laughed out at the sweating trio.

**_ 'That's him! OROCHIMARU!'_**

**Jutsu List:**

**Ketsueki Sattou** Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu** Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill

Blows a large ball of flame from the mouth.

**Bunshin no Jutsu **Clone Skill

Clones that look like the original but can't attack or defend. Has no physical body, just an illusion.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower skill

Several fire balls are shot in a flower pattern. (I think this is the housenka. I can't remember. It was in the Forest of death part) Shuriken can be hidden in these fire balls.


	11. Chuunin Exam Part II Snake tongued Devil

_ 'Shit! That guy is one of the sannin right!'_ thought Naruto, desperately.

**_ 'That man has no right to be called a Sannin! Let me loose! I will destroy him!'_** roared Kyuubi.

_ 'No way! In your rage, you'll kill my teammates like you attacked Konoha 12 years ago!'_

Kyuubi roared with frustration but kept himself calm, knowing that his vessel will not change his mind, **_'Stubborn Brat!'_** thought Kyuubi.

As Orochimaru walked calmly into the open, his killing intent froze team 7's hearts. _'shit…'_ they all thought simultaneously. "My my my… this isn't going to be any fun…" said Orochimaru, inspecting his frozen prey.

Knowing that this is way beyond his team's abilities, Naruto quickly thought up a plan. Wing it. As he thought of this, Orochimaru casually slung 3 kunai, each one aimed at their heads. Naruto shook off this initial shock induced frozenness and kicked Sasuke into Sakura, knocking them both away from the missiles. He, however, was left in the path of the 3 blades. He caught two of them, one in each hand, and the third one deflected from his chest with the blood armor technique.

Surprised at the blonde's ability, Orochimaru looked him over and said, "Hmm… this will be amusing after all…" With that, he rushed forward to meet Team 7. At this action, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and quickly called on his favourite technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Summoning 50 clones, he used a simple henge to turn his legion of clones into his entire team just as Orochimaru destroyed the third clone. "Interesting tactic, brat." Said the Snake Sennin. "What will you do now?"

At this, every 'Naruto' yelled, "RUN!" The entire army of team 7's ran away in every direction. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura's compliance to his plan, Naruto thought, '_at least that stuck up bastard knows when to run…_' Orochimaru, however, was laughing his evil cackle and counted down from 5.

"5." Naruto sent a clone self to his real team.

"4." Naruto quickly thought up a plan as he ran.

"3." Naruto made 2 blood clones via the Ketsueki Bunshin no jutsu.

"2." '_Kyuubi, I'll let you control my body and the 2 clones as soon as my team gets away.'_

"1." **_'Very well, kid. Watch this battle well, you might learn a few things.'_**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Yelled Orochimaru, cackling like an insane maniac. He dashed forward only to be intercepted with a Kyuubified Naruto, blood staff in hand. A look of shock registered in his face but was quickly replaced with a smug grin. "Kyuubi, it's been a while. How's Haruka-chan?"

Roaring with rage, Kyuubi roared, **"How is she! You damn well know that you killed her! I will have your head!"**

At this, the other 2 clones dropped down behind the snake sennin, each brandishing a different weapon, a shield and sword and a spearheaded scythe. Not wanting to summon anything too big, lest he alert the Sandaime, Orochimaru went for quantity over quality and summoned 5 large snakes, each large enough to swallow Naruto whole. As he did this, Kyuubi sent the clones to attack and he summoned as well. A pair of foxes arrived, each the same size as one snake and with 4 tails each. "**Sonata, Suno take out the snakes."** Ordered Kyuubi as a general would in a war.

The two blood clones and Kyuubi dashed in and out, taking swipes at Orochimaru in turns. Alas, Kyuubi's power could not be fully utilized in the confining body of Naruto. Incapable of fighting at his full potential, the swipes were easily defended and reciprocated. "Senei Jyashu!" Snake's shot out of Orochimaru's sleeves and disabled Kyuubi, making him drop his blood weapon. However, this did nothing, as the blood staff seemed to come to life, shooting towards Kyuubi's bound body. Becoming a razor sharp blade, it quickly cut him free. immediately, Kyuubi leapt up onto a tree and dived at Orochimaru, who was being occupied by the other clones. As Kyuubi dove towards him, his blood blade condensed into a heavy mace. Of course, Orochimaru wasn't stupid, and he leapt up to the trees to avoid the attack forming seals as he went. The clones, who had given up the human form in favor of dragon and phoenix forms, followed closely. Before the phoenix could rip off the snake man's head, he called, "Katon: Karyuendan!" It was too late to avoid the attack and the phoenix was obliterated.

The dragon form clone opened it's mouth and out of his throat, poured various sharp objects, from shuriken to kunai. Orochimaru blocked them all with his own kunai and mocked, "Kyuubi! Your skills have deteriorated in your long stay in that child!" "Ketsueki Gokusha!" roared Kyuubi. Immediately, the blood weapons scattered around the snake man grew blood vessels at an immense speed reaching for Orochimaru. As the snake Sennin hacked away at the blood vessels, blood needles shot out at him, which hit nothing but a mud clone, as Orochimaru used a Kwarami.

Meanwhile, the summons battled it out in a much larger scale battle. Sonata and Suno easily dodged the strikes from the snakes and struck them back with devastating blows. 2 of the snakes have already been dismantled, creating a huge bloody lake. The remaining three were scarred with claw injuries and severely bruised from tail strikes. As the 3 remaining snakes were taken down, Sonata and Suno took to harassing Orochimaru as well. Orochimaru was becoming rather busy defending himself. The combined 8 tails of Sonata and Suno swung again and again from above their enemy. These strikes were easily blocked, but prevented the use of long chains of seals. However, he still managed to use kwarami and avoid every blow with mud clones.

After the last mud clone was crushed, Orochimaru was no where to be found. Glad for the moment's reprieve, Kyuubi analyzed his situation. **_'This is impossible. Naruto's body can't handled anymore of my power and Suno and Sonata can't take on Orochimaru at their level. I have to end this.'_**

Kyuubi was snapped out of this train of thought by a devastating blow to the circling dragon clone. As the clone fell out of the sky it dissolved and was completely gone before it hit the floor. As his advantage in numbers has been lowered, Kyuubi leapt onto Suno's head and whispered, "Got any jutsus you can distract him with? I can't use anything strong enough in this body."

Suno nodded to Sonata and called out, "Doton: Sekijun Funshutsu!" as he stabbed all his tails into the earth. Out of the earth, long sharp spikes shot out of the earth in all directions. At the same time, Sonata raised her tails and called, "Katon: dampen bakuha!" 3 fireballs came out of her mouth and proceeded to split as it hit the flying spikes as well as trees.

Taking this opportunity, Kyuubi dismissed the summons and used the ninja smoke as cover as he dashed off into the forest. As he went, he changed the colors of his clothing camouflaging colors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team 7 had found more trouble. The Sound team from the first exam had found them! Using their tactical advantage of surprise, the Sound team flung kunais at the 3. Unfortunately, Sakura, having not trained sufficiently, is incompetent and Sasuke had been brooding about having to run from an opponent. Sakura was hit in the forearm and the thigh and Sasuke snapped out of it just in time to have his clothes ripped. The Naruto clone, however, was struck in the head, disappearing in a poof. Surprised, Sasuke thought, '_since when was the dobe good enough to sense this attack and hide!_'

Seeing that they have the advantage, the 3 sounds leapt out and announced their mission. To kill Sasuke!

* * *

**Jutsu List:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Senei Jyashu **Sublime Snake Hands

Summons a number of snakes inside the sleeve, which snake out and latch on top the opponent, rendering them immobile. – Karyuendan Fire element: Fire dragon missile

A flaming jutsu in the form of a dragon. Extremely hot and uses much chakra.

**Ketsueki Gokusha **Blood Prison

A entrapment jutsu using blood. Requires blood. Looks like the victim is entrapped by overgrown blood vessels.

**Doton: Sekijun funshutsu **Earth Element: Stalagmite eruption

cones of earth and rock shoot out of the ground without warning in any direction.

**Katon: dampen bakuha **Fire element: shrapnel blast

A fire jutsu that fires 3 fireballs which, on hitting a solid object, will explode into 5 half sized fireballs which will also explode once more into two half sized fireballs that bounce off non living objects once and explode on the next thing it touches. So that's a total of 30 mini fireballs that bounce in the end.


	12. Chuunin Exam Part III Battle's end

Sasuke, snapped out of his reverie, was now prepared to fight the sound nin who announced their presence so foolishly. He remembered them from the first exam, the weird kid all wrapped up in bandages had some sound device on his arm and the other male and the girl are unknown. "Sakura, you fight that girl, I'll handle the other two." Ordered Sasuke.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." Replied Sakura, suppressing a squeal of delight at being addressed directly by the pretty boy.

_ 'Where's that dobe? He wouldn't possibly be setting a trap could he?'_ thought Sasuke, as he dashed forward to meet his opponents. Sakura, however, decided go into a defensive stance.

The bandage guy, offended to be dismissed so lightly, said, "Zaku, you take the Uchiha kid."

"Gladly!" replied Zaku, as he dodged to the side and raised his right arm for his jutsu. "Zankuuha!" The blast obliterated a kawarimi log, leaving the sound nin all alone. "The high and mighty Uchiha resorting to basic techniques and now running away? Leaving your pink girlfriend all alone?"

At this, Sakura blushed and received a kick to the head for being distracted. As the sound girl closed in for the death dealing blow, she was intercepted by a grand fireball. "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Hopping to the side, scorching only her hair, she flung her bell equipped needles at Sasuke. Hopping up a tree, Sasuke used yet another fire jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Half of the fiery missiles were blown away by the one trick pony's Zankuuha, returning the hidden shuriken. The remaining flaming shurikens struck the female, leaving the two others completely unharmed. At the same time, Sasuke had to rely on kawarimi once again.

Meahwhile, Kyuubi was still running. Deciding that he wont be able to lose Orochimaru that easily, he created 2 ketsueki bunshins sent them in opposite directions. Immediately, he switched to a different jutsu. "Doton: Hitoku." His body drilled into the earth. **_'Kit, I will control a ketsueki bunshin and he will probably follow me. Keep the two ketsueki bunshins up and wait until I signal you. When I do, immediately release the clones and use kai to get out. Run for the tower and notify your hokage. He needs to know.'_**

With that, Kyuubi gave back control and ran off, in the shape of a nine tailed fox. Naruto, silently waited.

* * *

Back at the clearing with Sasuke, the bandaged one calculated their odds. Seeing that Sasuke is no push over and the blonde one had disappeared and would likely have a trap set up, even with the advantage of three able shinobi to two, the chances of success are not great. Calling for a retreat, he yelled, "Zaku, Kin. Retreat!" 

Capitalizing on this retreat, Sasuke dashed forward and delivered a surprise kick to Zaku's head and sent him head first into a tree, knocking him out. "We surrender already!" yelled the bandaged shinobi. "Of course you do." Said Sasuke, preening and almost strutting. However, once his superiority complex had been satisfied, he found himself alone with Sakura, who was beaming at him with sickeningly admiring eyes. With a shudder, Sasuke turned and called out, "Naruto! Get out here!"

When there was no response, Sasuke found himself starting to worry. What had happened to his blonde teammate? _'Did THAT guy get him?'_ They may not have been the best of friends, but they were good rivals. They didn't hate each other, he was just better than Naruto and they often competed. "We'll leave you here if you don't come out!" he called.

Unfortunately, still no one answered. _'Dammit!'_ he thought. Suddenly, a terrible idea came to his mind. _'What if that was a missing nin?'_ Knowing there was nothing he could do, he made for the tower for reinforcements. _'You better live through this dobe.'

* * *

_

**Jutsu:**

Zankuuha (Air Slicing Blast)

A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms. – Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill)

Blows a large ball of fire from the mouth

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower skill)

Several fire balls are shot in a flower pattern. Shuriken can be hidden in these fire balls.

Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Replication Skill)

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

Doton: Hitoku (Earth element: concealment)

User is hidden beneath the earth. Used for mainly for traps.


	13. Truth of the Uchiha Massacre

**_'NOW!'_**

"Kai!" yelled Naruto. Immediately, he burst out of the earth and dashed towards the tower. Releasing the ketsueki bunshins, he felt Kyuubi's consciousness return to the seal. _'What happened?'_

_**'I knew the snake could sense my energy, so I lead him away from the tower, had a small skirmish with him and disappeared just as he was about to finish off the clone. Hahaha! Stupid old snake. Now, concentrate on getting to the tower. My battle with the snake should have drained you of almost all your energy but your Ketsueki Sattou has improved immensely. You should feel like you've been training all day but you will be fine in an hour.'**_

_'But what will I tell Sakura-chan and Sasuke? I know my kage bunshin was destroyed.'_

**_'Doesn't matter now. Make it to the tower and we'll be safe. If that treacherous snake catches us again, we won't be able to escape again.'_**

_'Right.'_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura have arrived at the tower and walked in. Seeing the poem on the wall, Sakura deduced the meaning and they opened their scrolls together. With a poof, Iruka appeared. "Congratula—" he started to say, when he noticed the absence of the boisterous blonde. "Where's Naruto! Is he injured? Tell me!" yelled a frantic Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei, we were attacked by what I believe was a missing nin. In the excape, Naruto covered us with a mass Kage Bunshin Henge combo. However, we soon found that the Naruto that was with us was a clone. We haven't found him since." Answered Sasuke.

"I hope he's alright." Said Sakura.

"You have to tell the entire situation to Sandaime-sama! Come with me!" said Iruka, as he sped off through the corridors of the tower. As they reached the end of the last corridor, there was a large double door with two chuunins standing guard. "What is it Iruka?" called one of them.

"A missing nin attacked team 7, Naruto is missing in action. Sandaime-sama must be notified." Replied Iruka.

"Right." Said the other chuunin as they opened the door. Iruka and what remained of team 7 ran in. Sandaime was sitting on a couch with Anko discussing something as they burst in. They both looked at the chuunin and 2 genins.

Seeing their questioning look, Sasuke said, "We were attacked by a single grass nin, but he was immensely strong! His killing intent… It froze all of us. He's at least jounin level!"

Immediately, Sandaime asked, "did he look like this?" as he held up a photo of a grass nin.

"Yes! That's him!" yelled Sakura.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sandaime. "Anko, take an ANBU squad out and look for _HIM_. Now! Sasuke, tell me every detail of the encounter."

* * *

Back with Naruto, he was dashing through the trees as fast as he could. **_'Shit! He's coming…'

* * *

_**

"…and we ran to the tower for reinforcements and here we are." Finished Sasuke.

"Hmm…Sasuke, I have to tell you this as it concerns you." Started Sandaime. "Sakura, Iruka, could you please go outside, this is something between Sasuke and I."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," they replied.

As the left, Sasuke looked at the hokage with a near emotionless face. "Your brother" At this, Sasuke tensed and a look of intense hatred on his face. "was not responsible for the Uchiha Massacre."

"What!" yelled Sasuke, incredulous. "Do not lie to me Sandaime-sama. I saw him. Only he can use the Mangekyou Sharingan. I experienced it firsthand."

"No." replied Sandaime. "That was not the mangekyou sharingan. That was a forbidden genjutsu. It could be broken by those who are skilled enough. It is similar to the mangekyou sharingan in that it creates a world of its own however, the real mangekyou sharingan puts your enemy into a coma and their mind wanders in a genjutsu created world that they cannot escape from. It does not mess with your mind."

"How do you know all this? The mangekyou sharingan was one of the clan's best kept secret…"

"I am the hokage after all. Beyond that, I can say no more. As for why your brother disappeared, he went for revenge against the true enemy. Orochimaru. The same man who attacked you today. Your brother went down a dark path, allying with missing nins as bad as Orochimaru for power. I did not want you to do the same. That is why I had to keep this a secret. But now that Orochimaru is here for you, you must not be tempted by his promise of power. You also must not seek to destroy him until you know you are ready. You are rational, Sasuke. Do not let your anger cloud your judgement."

Sasuke stared at the old man in front of him. As he thought about this new information, the Sandaime left him alone to think.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Ketsueki Sattou** Blood Rush

An original jutsu I created specifically for the Chosen of the Blood. It allows the user to increase the rate of blood creation in the body. Basic for the blood jutsus, since they all use blood. Once a chosen has enough practice, the Ketsueki Sattou jutsu effect will be permanently at triple speed. It can still be further increased though.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)

**Mangekyou Sharingan **Kaleidoscope sharingan

Advanced genjutsu technique used by Sharingan users. Puts the person it's used on into an alternate world of their own. Their body will go into a coma while their mind is trapped.


	14. Interlude: Shukaku

In the forest, Naruto was running out of time. In a desperate move, he summoned all his chakra and all the chakra he could handle from Kyuubi and went through the seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With a huge puff of ninja smoke, he stood on the head of an eight tailed fox. "I am Tsuraga. You called master?"

"Yes! Full speed towards that tower. NOW!"

Complying, Tsuraga burst forward, snapping trees like twigs as he went. All of a sudden, Tsuraga stopped. "What is it Tsuraga?"

"I believe the squad of shinobi in those trees," said Tsuraga, as he pointed with a tail, "are your allies, Master."

"You mind if I let them stand on you too? We are in a REALLY big hurry to get away from that freak of nature back there."

"Not in particular, Master."

"Alright. And you don't have to call me Master. I'm Naruto." Said Naruto. "OI! JUMP UP HERE! WE'RE IN A HUGE HURRY SO WE CAN'T STOP AND CHAT!"

The ANBU were a bit hesitant, as the large eight tailed fox reminded them of the terror 12 years ago, but Anko bravely leapt up and said, "Sandaime-sama sent us to find you. Come with us."

"Oh thank Kami-sama! Would you ask your squad down there to get up here? Tsuraga would probably be faster."

Annoyed that her squad were such cowards, Anko roared, "GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE BEFORE I HAVE ALL YOUR MASKS CHANGED TO CHICKENS!"

Behind her, Naruto sweatdropped. The ANBU squad, under threat of embarrassment, leapt onto Tsuraga as well. "Alright. Tsuraga, to the tower as fast as you can!"

As the summon sped forward, the ANBU cast fearful or blaming looks at Naruto. Naruto noticed this. _'I'll clear both our names one day…'_ he thought sadly. Inside him, Kyuubi smiled.

* * *

However, a giant fox was hard to miss. All over the forest, the genin saw and were in awe. But only one knew who it was. Gaara. At the tower, Gaara looked out at the fox from the top of the tower. _'You better be ok… Uzumaki Naruto.'

* * *

_

When Tsuraga reached the tower, he was dismissed and left in a huge cloud of smoke. Naruto was immediately ushered to see the Sandaime. "What happened, Naruto?"

"Orochimaru." Said Naruto. He looked around to see a full squad of ANBU and Anko still there. "Sandaime-sama, could I speak with you in private about this?"

"Squad 1, return to your posts. Anko, stay here. Naruto, Anko was the former student of Orochimaru and has a right to know what's going on."

Kyuubi's rage was kindled again and he showed it through the chakra he gave Naruto. Anko, surprised at this, got into a fighting stance. "Relax Anko." Said Sandaime. Then to Naruto, he said, "calm down."

In a grinding voice, the red eyed Naruto said, "explain."

"Anko was one of Orochimaru's team of three before he turned on us. Before he left, he used his team as guinea pigs for his cursed seal. Anko is the only survivor." Said Sandaime.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes regained its blue color and he said, "Kyuubi gives his apologies for jumping to conclusions." He then proceeded to explain the situation from his point of view. As well, Anko was filled in on the truth about the Kyuubi, so that she can rest at ease.

After that, Naruto was dismissed to his room. As he left Sandaime's room, he was intercepted by Gaara. "Uzumaki Naruto. I need to speak with you."

"Gaara? What is it?"

"First, I would like to thank you for whatever you have done to Shukaku. And second, I am curious as to what you've done to me."

"Umm… you're welcome, but as to what was done to you, I honestly don't know." Said Naruto. Looking around, he whispered, "Kyuubi did it." In his mind, Naruto asked, '_How do I explain it? Can't you do this!'_

**_'Actually, I can. Lets all have a group meeting shall we? First, we need to find a safe place where we won't be disturbed. Go to your room.'_**

So the two Youkai carriers went to Naruto's room. There, Naruto created a ketsueki bunshin so Kyuubi can explain more easily. As well, he made a dozen kage bunshins which stood guard in the form of various objects outside the room in the hall and in the window using henge. **"Create an earth clone and surrender control to Shukaku."**

"What! That's insane! He will go on a murdering spree! No way!" exclaimed Gaara.

"He's a Youkai. Not a demon!" protested Naruto.

"He's been threatening murder since I was born! No way! Never!"

**"He has been like that because your father refused to throw this life away to create his ideal weapon. His seal was incomplete. He copied the Yondaime's jutsu but had not the courage to go through with it. Shukaku's mind was scrambled and the seal caused him great agony."** Explained Kyuubi, calmly. **"Allow him the chance to redeem himself and also get to know Shukaku the Youkai of the Earth."**

However, Gaara remained unconvinced. "Trust me Gaara! I promise it will be alright. You have my word! That's my Nindo!" Yelled Naruto.

After a bit of staring, Gaara brought his hands together to form a sand clone. They waited a few moments. Then a few more. "…How do I give him control? I can't even speak to him anymore."

After Naruto and Kyuubi picked themselves up off the floor, Kyuubi said, **"You have to allow him to reach you. You are still full of mistrust and cautions against him. You have to let him out, any doubts and you will chain him within that seal."**

A few moments later… **"WHAHOO! Finally out of that prison! Kyuubi! I am in your debt!"** yelled Shukaku in Gaara's clone. He manipulated it to look like a mini-tanuki. Turning to Naruto and Kyuubi, he went on his knees and kowtowed. Standing and turning to Gaara, he said, **"Please understand. It was not my wish to be a raving lunatic threatening genocide. That incomplete seal confused my entire perception of things and locked away my rational thought. I will tell you my story…"**

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **Summoning Skill

Summons whatever you have a contract with. Size, power and ability of the summon depends on the chakra used.

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)


	15. Interlude: Shukaku's Tale

_This is all in Shukaku's voice._

Before I had joined the Chosen… no… before I had even entered this land. I was a demon. I was a Tanuki demon. I had risen in the ranks of our tribe to become the second in command. You see, I lived in the demonic world where loyalty was only to the tribe and strength was the only thing of importance. Get stronger or die. That was all there was.

As I slaughtered our enemies and either defended our lands or invaded others, all the time rising in the ranks, I came to realize that in the end, nothing is accomplished. Why do we bother fighting the others? What is the point of invading their land? I had come to realize the utter pointlessness of my existence. Having come to this conclusion, I spoke with the commander, hoping that he too had realized as I have done. But it was not to be. Enraged at what he saw as treason, he attacked me. Our jutsus clashed and in the end, neither was the victor and we both fell to unconsciousness.

When I next awakened, I was still in his chamber and he was still there, unconscious. I took it upon myself to escape from my tribesmen. As I burrowed away, I realized I could go nowhere. If I were to leave our lands, I would have been beset by either the hawk demons to the east, the wolf demons to the west, the shark demons in the north bay or the fox demons to the south. I had decided I would hide within our borders and plan out what to do after.

As I searched for an easily defendable position that's well hidden, I felt an unexplained yearning to go towards the northern mountains. As I got closer to the bottom of the rocky heights, the strange desire drew me towards a cave. Inside the cave, there was a long winding tunnel, at the end of which there was a dark purple portal. It was like a hole in reality with flashes of lightning that streaked across the opening.

Against my better judgment, I ventured into the portal. Immediately, all my senses were sealed. I could see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing. Nothing at all! The next thing I knew, I had been brought to a foreign temple. As I attempted to explore the place further, I found myself unable to move. The markings on the floor restricted me. In front of me, I saw a strange creature. It looked similar to the ape demons only it was hairless and much smaller. It was wrapped with cloth and held a strange golden staff in one of its hands. Only later did I realize that I had entered another world and that creature in front of me was a human.

He spoke to me and said, "Tanuki Demon! I have summoned you from hell and you are to obey me!"

_'Hell?'_ I thought. _'What is this Hell? And why do I care to obey him?'_ I stared at him strangely and decided that it doesn't matter. I can't stay in that one place. I must hide quickly, the commander will have sent warriors after me. I needed to leave. As I gathered my chakra to release myself, the man in front of me formed seals. I found all the chakra I had gathered ripped out of me.

Once again, I stared hard at the human. His face was contorted in pain, and suddenly, he slapped his staff on the design on the floor. My body was destroyed and my soul was dragged into his body. However, my soul overwhelmed his and instead of him absorbing me, I had absorbed him. He no longer existed. His body was mine, as was his memories and knowledge. Shocked by the recent events, I stood there scanning over his memories and learning all about the new world.

When I was finished, I snuck out of Suna Village and wandered around trying to figure out what to do with my life. On one fateful day, a strange woman approached me and said, "You are… special."

Before she could say anything else, I panicked and ran. But somehow, even as I ran, I still seemed to feel her presence. All of a sudden, I was pulled beneath the ground. Behind me, I heard footsteps. Once again, it was the woman. We talked and to make a long story short, she took me to be her apprentice and eventually, I became the next Chosen of the Earth.

However, the treachery of the priest, Shuzuku Inokawa, was not to go unpunished. When I returned 10 years later, the Kazekage of the time recognized me immediately. He used Suna village's treasure to seal me as I was unaware, believing that the priest had gained ultimate power and would attack his village. I was sealed into the teapot, and ended up in a different dimension. This new place was an endless desert with 5 blazing suns that do not go down. I quickly had to learn Inokawa's jutsus to survive. I even learned to manipulate my element in a different form, sand. Time was infinite then. I couldn't tell day from night. I don't kno how long I was there but eventually, I was pulled from the teapot by the Kazekage, your father Gaara, and sealed into you.

The pain was intolerable! The last thing I remember before losing my mind was the Kazekage saying, "Gaara… you will be my greatest weapon. It's a shame the full seal would take my life, or you would be even stronger! Mwahahaha…."

_Shukaku's finished talking, back to the present

* * *

_

Gaara was speechless. Not sure whether to believe him or not, he canceled the sand clone and said, "Let me think on this, Uzumaki Naruto. I will come back tomorrow."

With that, Gaara turned to the door and walked out. As Naruto canceled his guarding Kage Bunshins and laid down on his bed, Kyuubi yelled, **_'What do you think you're doing! Go and practice your skills in one of the training rooms! NOW!'

* * *

_**

**Jutsu:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Replication Skill

Recreates the user as many times as he wants, provided he uses the needed amount of chakra. The chakra in the body is divided equally so it is a very tiring skill but it is good enough to fool advanced eyes like the Byakugan. These clones can use the chakra in them to use jutsus (I think they should be able to so I will make them so)


	16. Interlude: Shukaku's Protege

The day had passed quickly as Naruto trained his body to withstand the stress of his blood jutsus. He had not gotten the full grasp of his self created taijutsu, what he called the Tahatsusei Buki. However, his advance in his Ketsueki Sattou was great. He can now recover from the blood loss of creating 3 blood clones in 10 seconds without even feeling the slightest bit dizzy. As a break from the blood jutsus, Naruto decided to practice his aim.

Blood kunais, Naruto's preferred projectile, dotted the wall of his room, chasing after a blood clone in the form of a lizard darting around on the wall. For the past hour, the lizard has been sliced and diced over 50 times but it's getting harder and harder to hit as Kyuubi increases the speed and unpredictability of the small reptile.

A short while later, there was a knock at the door. Naruto goes to answer the door as the lizard dissipates. It was Sasuke. "Naruto. Tell me. What happened back there in the forest?"

Seeing Sasuke actually seeming concerned about him, Naruto wanted to tell him the truth, but having been forbidden by the Sandaime, he said, "Gomen, Sasuke… Sandaime-ojisan forbad me from telling."

Knowing that the man was Orochimaru, the renegade Sannin, Sasuke was suspicious. _'How could the dobe fend him off single handedly!'_ "Look dobe, I know who that man is. Orochimaru isn't a weakling. How did you do it! Tell me! How did you get away from him! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG!"

Surprised at this, Naruto just stared at him. **_'Tell him. He would accept it. He is not tainted with the prejudice of the other villagers, as he is an orphan.'_**

With Kyuubi's concent, Naruto told Sasuke the truth. The Kyuubi, what happened with Haku, what happened with Orochimaru. Everything. As Sasuke listened to the whole story, everything started to make sense. When Naruto acted weird after the wave mission, his ability to detect Anko, his ability to fend off Orochimaru. All his questions were answered.

When Naruto was finished, Sasuke just nodded and accepted that as the truth. "Don't expect that just because you are the future chosen warrior of the blood that you can defeat me in this exam." Said Sasuke with a smirk. "You're not immortal yet." With that, Sasuke walked out.

At this time, Gaara appeared with a whirl of sand in Naruto's room. "What have you decided Gaara?"

"I spoke with Shukaku last night and I have decided to accept his offer to teach me. I will become the next Chosen Warrior of the Earth."

"Great! I wish you the best of luck. Are you prepared for the third exam? It's approaching the fifth day."

"I am ready. I must return to my room and explain to my brother and sister. I will see you in the next part of the exam, Uzumaki Naruto." said Gaara as he disappeared once again in a whirl of sand.

"Ja ne!" replied Naruto. _'Hey Kyuubi! Can I take a break? I'm tired of nailing your lizard.'_

**_'Fine. I could use some sleep anyways.'_** Answered Kyuubi. Naruto walked out of his room and wandered off. As he wandered through the tower, he saw Sasuke in the training room torching wooden dummies and the fuzzy eyebrows kid beating a log to mulch. He kept on wandering and as he went past the medical room, where all the injured genins went to get their wounds from the forest treated, he saw a familiar figure.

It was Haku! He was treating a female stone genin with a swollen wrist. He stuck her hand into a bucket of water, did a few one handed seals and when her hand came back out, the wrist was encased with a thin layer of ice. "It should be fine by the time the ice melts off. Good luck with the exam!"

"Oy! Haku!" yelled Naruto.

At this, Haku looked up and called back, "Ohayo Naruto-san!"

They talked and found out what happened after they returned from the wave country. Turns out Haku had an audience with the Sandaime and had convinced the old man to talk with the Mist. The meeting went well and the Sandaime convinced them that Haku was led astray by Zabuza and that the leaf will recompense the mist for the loss of their nin. Haku was now officially a leaf nin! He decided that he didn't like to kill and chose the path of a medic nin. Having learned in the hospital for the past months, Haku had to memorize the different charts on the human body from blood vessels and nerves to bone structures, organs and the different glands. Having become an outstanding medic nin, he was one of the few selected to get some experience healing shinobi injuries by help at the tower during the preliminaries.

At this part, Naruto froze. "Preliminaries! What preliminaries!"

"They didn't tell you yet? There were a lot of people that passed the second exam this time around. It's not the end of the fourth day yet and already there are 15 from the leaf, 3 from the stone, 3 from the sand and 3 from the sound. That's 24 people already. They're going to have a preliminary round before the third exam to lower the amount of people."

"Oh…" Before Naruto could say more, Shikamaru walked in.

"Oy medic-san. My teammate is injured in the training room. You mind?"

"Not at all, I'll go right now. See you later Naruto-san."

"Ja ne."

"How troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru, with a sigh as he shuffled out of the room. Naruto left as well and continued his little walk. He stumbled across a large room with a large statue of a Hokage with his hands in the tiger seal. He wandered around and saw that the place was pretty old and had been fixed dozens and dozens of times. **_'Kid…this is probably where your preliminary will be held. The floors and walls have been chipped and destroyed multitudes of times and fixed.'_** Naruto nodded and went back towards his room.

On the way, he heard sobbing. Curious and concerned, he tip toed towards the room from which the noise came. He peaked into the crack in the doorway and saw Hinata crying into her pillow.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Tahatsusei Buki** Multiple weapon

It's Naruto's self created taijutsu using his shape changing blood as a weapon.


	17. Interlude: Hinata's dilemma

Seeing Hinata cry, Naruto felt saddened. Being a caring person, despite his brash nature, he wanted to help her. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to approach her. Would she think he was stalking her? That would be creepy…

Suddenly, the proverbial light bulb lit up over his head. Unbeknownst to him, Kyuubi had given him an idea. Quickly performing seals, he was about to slam his hand on the floor when he realized he forgot the blood. Redoing the seals again with the blood, he slammed his hand onto the floor and whispered, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small puff of smoke appeared. Out of the ninja smoke, trotted a cute and fluffy kit. "Hana! Alright, I need your help ok?" said Naruto.

The kit yipped in response. "That girl in there is a friend of mine. She's feeling sad and I want you to help me cheer her up! Got it?"

The kit yipped again. With a nod, she turned around and trotted in. Hinata, in her distress, was completely unaware of the little fox until it had jumped onto her bed. Startled, she gasped and spun around. When she saw the little fox, she relaxed and went back to her crying.

The fox crept forward towards Hinata's body. She nudged her with her nose and licked the tears off her face. "Why am I so weak?" uttered Hinata through her crying. Hana cocked her head to the side and looked at her. "Neji-niisan's right… I won't ever become a chuunin. I'm just a failure." She sobbed.

_'Neji? That's the guy who was asking Sasuke's name before the first Exam! That bastard!'_ thought Naruto.

"I wish I were stronger. I wish I were brave like Naruto-kun."

_'She th-thinks I'm b-brave?'_

As Hinata sobbed into her pillow, Hana curled up right next to her. "You don't think I'm weak do you?" she asked the fox.

Hana looked at her and shook her head. As she licked the tears off her face, Hinata smiled and started to pet Hana. They started to play together and outside the door, Naruto smiled and stood. He went to search the tower for Neji.

**_'What do you think you're doing?'_** said Kyuubi.

_'I'm going to go kick that bastard's ass for making Hina-chan cry.'_

**_'Oh, I see. So you're head over heels in love right?'_**

_'Exac- HEY! I am so not in love…I think…'_

Kyuubi laughed at his confusion, to which he responded with a prompt yell of "shut up!" as he continued to check all the training rooms for Neji. However, as minutes turned to hours, Kyuubi was getting ticked off. **_'Kit! Stop looking for the Hyuuga and train! You will have a chance to defeat him in battle during either the preliminaries or the third exam. He is by no means weak and will not be eliminated in the preliminaries.'_**

Begrudgingly, Naruto agreed and found a training room without others and sparred with his clone.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** Summoning Skill

Summons whatever you have a contract with. Size, power and ability of the summon depends on the chakra used.


	18. Preliminaries Part I

_**I can't stand it anymore. I can't help doing some author notes. But I don't want to address individual questions since not everybody wants to know what you wanted to know. Therefore I once again propose, as I did in chapter one, that you leave me your email so I can give you an answer. Sephy, you too.**_

_**EMAIL! And preferably on your comment, not in the box they tell you to put it. I hardly read that bit. (They send me an email so I'm not checking the review part of the site)**_

* * *

Finally, the day of the preliminaries came and the hokage summoned all participants of the exam to the room. _'You were right Kyuubi. It is this place again.'_

**_'Learn to pick up little details and you will become a much better shinobi.'_**

Turning his attention back to the people at the front, "…those of you who feel you cannot or do not want to continue may disqualify yourself."

At this, Kabuto and a stone nin left with a lame excuse on the part of Kabuto. **_'Something's wrong with him. He's in perfect health but he refuses to continue. If I remember correctly, he says he's taken this quite a few times and failed. Keep an eye on him, Naruto.'_**

_'Hai.'_ Replied Naruto, as he followed the rest of the genin up to the top level to watch. The first match was Sasuke vs. a strange man from Kabuto's team. As the examiner allowed them to begin, Sasuke got into a fighting stance. Seeing the other man just waiting for him, he decided to take the initiative. Dashing forwards, he threw a couple of shuriken and started doing hand seals. As his opponent lazily blocked the projectiles with his kunai, Sasuke finished his jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Firing 5 flaming fireballs at his opponent, Sasuke dashed to intercept the evading genin.

As he caught up, the two combatants engaged in a taijutsu match. With the sharingan in use, Sasuke quickly gained the upper hand. Quickly, Sasuke's adversary was worn down and Sasuke leapt back to do a finishing move. As his hands moved through some seals, his adversary burst forward with surprising speed and caught him off guard. Kneeing Sasuke in the stomach, he proceeded to place his hand on Sasuke's chest. Immediately, the effects of the jutsu kicked in. Sasuke felt the chakra leave him and quickly used a kwarami to escape. The two fighters opted to stare at each other for a moment while they recuperated.

As the staring match continued, Sasuke's eye caught sight of Rock Lee. Immediately, he was inspired by a new idea. He would beat him at his own game. _'A close ranged fighter… I'll defeat you with taijutsu and prove to everyone who is superior!'_ Concentrating chakra to his legs, Sasuke burst forward with amazing speed and kicked his opponent upwards by the jaw before he could react. Following through with the same combination of attacks as Lee had used on him, he found himself under the older man's shadow. _'From here on, it's all original.'_ Following up with another series of attacks, Sasuke finished off the man with a kick into the floor. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!" announced the examiner.

With a confident smirk, Sasuke swaggered back to his spot on the top level. The next fight was announced and Shino walked down to meet his opponent, Zaku. Arrogantly, Zaku said, "Who's this loser?" To this, Shino said nothing. As the match began, Zaku immediately used Zankuuha against Shino. As the blast blew him into the wall, he broke apart into many bugs. Surprised, Zaku quickly looked around for the real Shino, dismissing the bugs as nothing but a nuisance. He saw Shino standing in a corner, just looking at him. Feeling angry at being tricked, he quickly unleashed another Zankuuha. However, this Shino broke apart as well and more insects crawled towards him. He ignored them and yelled out, "come out and fight! Stop hiding like a coward."

At this, Shino cleared his throat from his position, upside down attached to the underside of the upper level platforms. Enraged, Zaku turned to charge Shino, but he was beset by the bugs from earlier, which had crawled up his body and ate chakra from every tenketsu they could reach. Before long, Zaku succumbed to the draining effects of chakra shortage. "Winner, Aburame Shino."

Silently, Shino walked back to the top level. _'Whoa…what was that?'_

**_'Probably a bloodline limit that allows him to control the bugs. He will be no problem for you, any bug that crawls on you can easily be dispatched by the blood.'_** Acknowledging this, Naruto turned back to the board. "Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankurou."

And so the battles wore on. As Naruto watched with mild interest, battle after battle. The least interesting of all was Sakura's battle with Ino. _'And to think… I was so infatuated with her…She is so weak and overly obsessive about Sasuke. Disgusting.'_ Uneventfully, more matches passed. The only other eventful match was Shikamaru's match. _'Ingenious! That guy is so smart he doesn't need super cool jutsus!' _Finally, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

Snapping out of his daydream concerning a cute blue haired girl, Naruto jumped over the railing of the top level. With a yawn, Naruto shuffled to the middle, in front of Kiba. "Heh. I feel sorry for you Naruto, so I'll end this with one punch." That snapped Naruto out of his dream state. Infuriated, Naruto thought to Kyuubi, _'Tell me I can use my Tahatsusei Buki? Common… I need real battle experience and this guy's asking for me to try on him!'_

**_'…how do you propose you cover up our training?'_**

_'No one knows if I have a bloodline limit or not, so I'll just tell them it's a bloodline limit.'_

**_'I just know I'm going to regret this…Fine. You may practice your new taijutsu on him, but no crippling or killing.'_**

_'Of course.' _replied Naruto. He turned and addressed the examiner, "Giving him disfiguring scars won't disqualify me right?"

Angry at being talked down to by the one who used to be the dead last, Kiba gave a growl and used his jutsu. "Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Without warning, he charged forward with great speed. Naruto just took the blow and skidded backwards, a little blood trickling from his lips. "Hmph. If that's all you've got, a hundred punches won't do you any good." Mocked Naruto.

"Stop acting cool, baka! You're bleeding from just one punch."

"We'll see. Tahatsusei Buki!" At his call, Naruto called forth his blood staff from his wrist. Shock and surprise were written all over the faces of all but Gaara, Sasuke and Sandaime. "This is my bloodline limit. Lets go!" yelled Naruto, as he charged forward, staff extended.

Kiba responded with two smoke bombs as he dashed forward to meet Naruto. Remembering Temari's trick, Naruto's staff turned into a large fan and he swung it in front of him, creating a large gust of wind. Although it was not a strong as Temari's, it did the trick and the smoke bombs hit Kiba and Akamaru in the face. While they were under the smoke, Naruto's weapon melted into a staff again, which Naruto swung horizontally through the smoke cloud sending Kiba into the wall. Akamaru, however, was too short to be hit and jumped at Naruto as soon as he saw him. Easily sidestepping the puppy, Naruto's staff became a dog catcher's net, which he captured Akamaru with.

"Akamaru! Give him back!" yelled Kiba.

"Give up then." Replied Naruto, calmly.

Blinded by rage, Kiba dashed at Naruto only to be knocked back by the butt of the net and have Akamaru thrown into him. As the pair stood up again, Naruto's weapon morphed once again to become extended claws a foot long each coming from the tips of his fingers. "Lets go Kiba. I'm waiting for my second punch." Taunted Naruto.

Kiba tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru, who's fur turned red. Quickly, Kiba did another jutsu, "Juujuin Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two half human clones of Kiba. As the 2 Kibas crouched, Naruto did the same. As if some unknown signal had been given, all parties burst forward. "Gatsuuga!" called both Kibas as they executed their technique. Seeing this, Naruto made an immediate change of plans and blood flowed out of his wrists to cover his body. Just as they two whirlwinds of claws reached him, all the blood hardened into 3 inch spines spread out across his body.

By that time, it was too late to stop. As the cloud of dust from the impact disappeared, all there was to see was Naruto leaning on his blood staff, looking down at the battered, unconscious bodies of Kiba and Akamaru. Their hands and paws with deep gashes in them. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

**Jutsu:**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower skill

Several fire balls are shot in a flower pattern. Shuriken can be hidden in these fire balls.

**Zankuuha** Air Slicing Blast

A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms. – Buki Multiple weapon

It's Naruto's self created taijutsu using his shape changing blood as a weapon.

**Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu **Beast Effect Ninja Art: Quadruped technique

Gives user animal like qualities like improved sense of smell and hearing, greater speed and strength, claws…etc.

**Juujuin Bunshin no Jutsu **Beast Human Clone technique

Used in combination with an animal partner. Chakra is used to reform the user and his/her animal partner into half human half beasts.

**Gatsuuga **double piercing fang

Powerful Taijutsu attack, where the user spins at the opponent with amazing speed, in an attempt to cut and scratch them with claws, fangs, etc. Performed better with two or more people/animals.


	19. Preliminaries Part II

As Naruto walked calmly back to his spot, he was followed by the gaze of every shinobi in the room. He caught a smile from Sandaime, which he returned with a wink. "A-ano…congratulations, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" he answered, as he once again leaned against the railing for a better view of the matches. "ahem. The next match is Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata."

Shock and fear were written all over Hinata's face. Seeing this, Naruto spoke. "Good luck Hinata-chan. I know you can do it!" he said, with a pat on the back.

Shakily, she answered, "h-hai." Slowly, she made her way down to the lower level. As the match began, Neji spoke. "Give up, Hinata-sama. You are not suited to be a shinobi. You are too kind. You seek harmony and avoid trouble. You are completely compliant. You will do whatever other people say. And you have no self confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you didn't really care to become more than a genin. You only came because if you didn't your team wouldn't be able to come. Am I wrong?"

"I-I… no…you're wrong. I wanted to change myself so I came willingly…" she argued back, feebly.

"People cannot change. A failure is a failure. His personality and power will not change." This struck a nerve with Naruto. "Hey you!" He called down at Neji. "I failed the academy three times and graduated dead last. Am I still weak now?"

Neji turned and stared at Naruto. "Your opponent was weak. Don't think you are strong for defeating that arrogant dog."

Angry, but knowing he can't step in, he held it in. "Beat him Hinata!" At this, Hinata looked up at him, lingering fear was still in her eyes.

"Don't be foolish. People cannot change. That is fate." Said Neji.

"There is no such thing as fate. We make our own destinies!" argued Naruto.

While Naruto argued with Neji, Hinata thought back on her memories…

* * *

_It was the day of graduation, and as all the students celebrated, Hinata looked at Naruto, who sat all by himself. She felt sorry for him. She had seen him many times practicing by himself, working hard to improve, but he had failed in the end. But the next day, she saw him again in class with the rest of the graduates! He had succeeded! She felt so happy for him then. Soon, everyone went off in their teams for missions and she still watched him some of the time. Just seeing him gave her courage. Not too long after, they had both been nominated for the chuunin exams. Once again, he had succeeded! Even during the exam, he continued to grow stronger. He nearly hit the examiner for the second exam and he made it to the tower before her team did. And now, he had just defeated Kiba as if it was the easiest thing in the world. If he can do it…So can I!

* * *

_

With those thoughts in mind, Hinata said with much more strength, "Neji-niisan, lets fight." Seeing the newfound strength in her eyes, Neji replied, "very well." And they both got into the Jyuuken stance. They charged and a strange taijutsu match began. As the two combatants seemingly danced through the battle, the attack pattern changed abruptly. They both went for a critical hit, but unfortunately, at the last minute, Neji turned her hand to the side.

However, the attack didn't seem to faze her, surprising the both of them. "What!" exclaimed Neji, his calm exterior broken. Although she was equally surprised, she reacted quickly to the lowered defense. With a quick jab, she tried to hit the elder Hyuuga. _'Shit!' _ thought Neji. It was too late, he couldn't block with his hands. "Kaiten!"

The attack was blocked and Hinata was blown back into the wall, unfortunately, head first, knocking her out. "Winner, Hyuuga Neji." As Hinata was being retrieved by the medic nin to be treated for her concussion, Naruto went to her. Discretely, he made some seals and whispered, "ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu." Immediately, her head stopped bleeding and healed completely. As he walked back up to the upper level, Sasuke approached him. "So, it was you." He whispered.

Grinning, Naruto replied, "Yeah. I blocked that critical hit."

"How?"

"I slipped my blood in her coat when I was wishing her good luck."

Sasuke's memory replayed the moment. "The pat on the back?"

"Yep." The two of them returned to the upper level to watch the next match. _'Something's wrong with that Neji guy. He seems to truly believe in the fate which he claimed to keep Hinata-chan down. He wasn't trying to scare her off. I'll prove it to him in the finals.'

* * *

_

**Jutsu:**

**Kaiten** Heavenly Spin

Chakra is expelled from the tenketsu around the body and the user is spun around rapidly. Defensive maneuver, Hyuugas only.

**Ketsueki ijutsu: iyasu **Blood Healing Arts: Heal

Original jutsu created for the chosen of the blood. All that is necessary is to cover the wound in Naruto's blood and the blood will mend the wounds as long as it isn't too serious. It can be used on the user or some one else. If it is used on Naruto, it can be powerful enough to reattach a limb! On anyone else though, it will only stop the wound from getting worse. It can heal burns and other physical wounds.


	20. Preliminaries Part III

"Gaara vs. Rock Lee" announced the examiner. At this, Gaara disappeared from the top with a whirl of sand and reappeared ready at the bottom. "Lee! I will give you some advice!" said Gai, rather loudly. "No one has noticed yet but that gourd looks suspicious!" he continued, in a loud whisper.

"HAI!" yelled Lee, as he enthusiastically leapt over the railing to meet his opponent. On the other top platform, Kankurou thought, _'I don't know what this Lee guy can do but he won't be defeating Gaara.'_

"You may begin." Said the examiner. Slightly annoyed at the loudness of the two green clad shinobi, Gaara purposely popped his gourd cork at Lee's face. Easily evading it, Lee said, "I'm glad I get to fight you early. Lets begin."

Gaara only nodded his affirmation. Immediately, Lee burst forward in a blaze of speed and started with his signature attack. "Konoha Senpuu!" However, the attack was completely neutralized by the automatic Suna no tate. _'I have to get used to actually having to manipulate that. Before, Shukaku did it for me.'_ Thought Gaara, as he retaliated with a wave of sand, forcing Lee back a few steps.

Seeing this strange jutsu, Lee dashed forward to test Gaara's defense. With quick kicks and punches, he attacked Gaara who defended against it with his sand, blocking all the blows. _'Good thing we've been working on defense eh, Shukaku-Sensei.'_

**_'Yes indeed. However, this guy's speed is quite good and, I'll let you know now, he's wearing many many weights.'_**

_'Nani! He's this fast with weights!'_

_**'Yes. It will be a great test of your defensive skills. Hehehe!'

* * *

**_

Gaara's concentration slipped for a second during their mental conversation and Lee's kick was blocked by a scarce centimeter. Up on the top level, the remaining two of the sand trio discussed their brother's recent change. "Oi, Temari. What do you think of Gaara now?"

"I don't know what to think… He seems more content and he can sleep now. I feel great for him but I hope his inner de-, I mean youkai, isn't tricking him. He's been through enough."

"I agree. But there's one more problem. Remember _the plan_? What will we do? Gaara owes the chosen of the blood a tremendous debt, and he's a konoha nin. Will we stick with the plan? What are we going to do!"

"I don't know… but I'm staying with Gaara. Whatever he decides to do, I will go with him. He is our brother after all."

"I understand." Replied Kankurou, as they turned back to the match. Meanwhile, their jounin sensei, Baki, was troubled. _'Gaara is not himself. He hasn't done much attacking and his defense is slower than usual. How will this effect the plan?' _He thought.

* * *

Back to the fight, Gaara had adjusted to the pace of Lee's attacks and had begun to counterattack. With wave after wave of sand, the tables seemed to have turned against Lee. Rolling and flipping, Lee evaded the sand until finally, one tendril caught his leg. Gaara hurled him against the wall, waiting for his next move.

Lee recovered quickly and dashed at Gaara again, engaging in taijutsu. _'What's wrong with this guy?'_ thought Gaara, as he pushed him back with sand attacks again. _'He's not using ninjutsu or genjutsu. He's only attacking with taijutsu. Powerful as that is, I've already proven that ineffective…could it be that he can't use anything else?'_

Seeing the ineffectiveness of his physical attacks, Lee retreated to the top of the fingers on the statue. "Lee! Take them off!" yelled Gai. Naruto looked up at this, _'Please tell me he's not referring to the jumpsuit…'_

'_**Baka! The weights on his limbs.'**_

'_Oh right… hehe. This should get interesting. How will you fare now Gaara?'_

As the twin towers of dust settled, the crowd, with few exceptions, held blank stares on their faces. "H-holy … Gai-san! H-how heavy are those!" exclaimed Naruto. He had expected maybe a dent or a crack, but there were craters in the floor.

"Umm… I think it's 300 pounds if I recall right." Answered Gai.

"Nani!" yelled most of the crowd. "That's 300 pounds in total there!" yelled Naruto.

"No. 600 pounds in total. 300 each leg." Replied Gai, as if it were the commonest thing in the world. Many jaws hit the floor at the updated number. Down on the battleground, Gaara thought, _'Shit…'_

'**_Oi, kid.' _** Said Shukaku. **_'Don't panic yet. I think now's a good time to try IT.'_**

'_Are you sure? If I screw up, it'll be the end.'_

'_**Yes. Do it!'**_

'_Hai, Sensei.'

* * *

_

**Jutsu:**

**Konoha Senpuu** Konoha Whirlwind

Taijutsu technique where user kicks at the enemy in a fast sweeping kick.

**Suna no Tate** Shield of Sand

A shield made of sand.


	21. The month

"Ugh…" groaned Lee. He sat up from his bed. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around at his surroundings. _'White walls, white curtains, get well cards and flowers…Konoha Hospital?'_

"Lee! I'm glad you're ok!" called Gai from the door.

"Gai-sensei! What happened? Why am I here?" asked a puzzled Lee.

"You don't remember?" asked Gai.

"Not really…" said Lee, as he reached back into his last memories.

* * *

_flashback_

Lee dropped his weights and surprised the whole room with their weight as they hit the floor. He dashed forward with his amazing new speed and restarted his attack on Gaara. However, even at this speed, Gaara managed to hold out for a few moments before being hit, and even after several hits, he was still standing. Pushing his muscles to his maximum speed, he circled Gaara and landed a severe blow to the head.

As Gaara got up several metres away, he saw sand cracking and falling off. Seeing this new obstacle present itself in the form of Gaara's Suna no Yoroi. Determined to rip the armor off, Lee dashed forwards in a renewed charge. However, a three meter wide trench of quicksand materialized around his target, right under his feet! There was no escape. Unable to wield chakra, Lee sank under. The last thing he heard was Gaara's voice, "Suna Shuriken!"

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Well, not much happened after that. The examiner declared Gaara the winner, just as he fell on his knees, with no strength left." Explained Gai. "You almost had him. You will learn from experience and next time, you will win!"

"Hai Sensei!" said Lee, with a salute.

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto was eating ramen at his favourite ramen stand, Ichuraku. After his 13th bowl, Naruto went for a walk before he started his training. As he walked past the baths, one of his old urges snuck up on him. Casting his Oroike no Jutsu, he walked into the bath house, as his mental roommate sighed with despair.

As Naruto made his way into the female baths, he felt a slightly cloaked presence right outside the bath house wall. Curious at who the other pervert was, he snuck across the bath and found the wall the other person would have been at. From his wrist, he pulled a katana out while shielding what he was doing from the other people with his body. Without warning, he stabbed it into the wall and heard a few loud curses. "PERVERT!" screamed the women in the baths as they heard the distinctive male voice. All the while, Naruto laughing so hard, he accidentally let his jutsu slip. Suddenly, the situation wasn't so funny anymore. "Err… hi…ladies…" he stuttered.

As the murderous gazes burned a hole through Naruto, the other peeper yelled out, "Sucks to be you! Hahaha!"

Ticked off that his prank backfired, Naruto used his signature jutsu, Kage bunshin no jutsu, to split into 5 copies, each of them using a kwarami to disappear. The real Naruto, however, doubled back to find the other peeper. As he got to the hot springs right outside the walls of the female baths, he found an old man with white hair getting up to leave.

"Oi, Oji-san! What are you doing here? Did you see anyone else just now?" asked Naruto.

"Hmph. No respect!" said the old man, as he started to do a strange little dance. "Behold! The divine ninja! Jiraiya is here!"

At this, Naruto sweat dropped. _'Who the hell…?'_

_**'Ummm… actually… that's one of your sannin...'**_ said Kyuubi, who felt embarrassed for Jiraiya. _'Well… that means he's strong at least…' _thought Naruto.

"You are … weird…" said Naruto. "Anyways, did you see anyone else here?"

"Nope. I was the only one here. Nice job in there kid." He said with a mischievous wink.

"You're telling me the guy who masked his presence so poorly was you? One of the Sannin I believe…" asked Naruto, skeptically.

"Yeah… well… you see… ummm… I was… distracted…" he finished lamely. "Very nice infiltration skills, kid!" he said cheekily, diverting the attention back to the blonde.

Suddenly reminded of being a pervert as well, Naruto sheepishly nodded. **_'Perhaps you can benefit from him. See what you can get him to teach you.'_** Suggested Kyuubi.

"Sayonara kid." Said the old man, as he leapt over the walls, presumably to find a bathhouse that wasn't recently disturbed.

"Wait!" called Naruto, but it was too late and he had left. **_'Well, a shinobi has to learn to track, so I'll teach you a good trick for it.'_** Said Kyuubi. **_'The Tsuitougan is an eye specifically for tracking. It allows you to see the fine details as well as the heat trails of your prey.'_**

After a brief run through of the seals, Naruto tried it out. "Tsuitougan!" he called. His eyes became bloodshot and his vision swam and blacked out. **_'Contentrate!'_** instructed Kyuubi.

His vision slowly came back and he saw a red-orange blob with a trail over the walls. Disturbed, he asked, _'What the hell is that?' _

'_**That is the heat trail left by the old man. He had evidently sat there peeking for a long time, as there is no trail leading to the blob.'**_

'_Ok… I see what the trail is but why's there a blob?'_

'**_That's where he did his little dance and he also sat there for a while so his heat energy is greater in that area. Once you master this jutsu further, you will be able to see older trails and greater detail than just a blob and a streak. You might even make out what his movements were.' _**

_'Cool! Lets follow him.' _Replied Naruto. As Naruto leapt over buildings, all the while following the heat trail, he made his way up towards the Hokage monument. There, he found the old man once again, engaged with his telescope peaking at a bunch of girls playing in the waterfall.

Deactivating his Tsuitougan, Naruto tried to sneak up on him, but just as he was about to yell, "Pervert!" in his ear, he found himself unable to utter a word. The elder man had his hand firmly over his mouth and he said, "Shhh! Don't ruin my research again!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said something through his hand but it was too muffled to hear. As Jiraiya took his hand away, Naruto screamed, "PERVERT!" And once again, the girls fled for the hills. Angrily, Jiraiya turned at him and said, "What was that for!"

"For fun really. I promise I'll never do it again, if you promise me favor." Said Naruto.

"Why should I listen to you, kid?"

"Because, I can ruin every one of your peeping trips until you succumb."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"I tracked you here didn't I?"

"Bah, I could easily make a handful of clones to distract you."

"So can I" replied Naruto, demonstrating with a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created 10 copies. "And I'll do you a favor too." Added Naruto.

"What could you have that I would want, brat?"

Grinning, Naruto did his Harem no Jutsu. Despite the massive nose bleed, Jiraiya managed to utter, "F-fine. I-I'll do it! J-just keep posing…" as he drooled and jotted down notes for his 'research.'

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Suna no Yoroi **Armor of Sand

Body armor made of sand. Not as powerful as the Suna no Tate.

**Suna Shuriken** Sand Shuriken

shuriken made of compacted sand.

**Oroike no Jutsu **Sexy technique

Turns Naruto into a beautiful female version.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Clone Technique

Clones of shadow. Have real bodies. Can do jutsus. Can't take much damage.

**Tsuitougan **Tracking Eyes

Allows the user to see in great detail and can see the heat trails left behind by the person/creature they are tracking.

**Harem no Jutsu **Harem Technique

combines kage bunshin no jutsu and oroike no jutsu to make a lot of sexy girls.


	22. Training with the pervert

"Alright, kid. What do you want from me?" demanded Jiraiya, as Naruto refused to use his Oroike no Jutsu.

"I want you to train me." Said Naruto.

"You? Do you know who I am? Why should I teach a brat like you?" asked Jiraiya.

With a sigh, Naruto made a kage bunshin and had it imitate Jiraiya's little dance. "I don't think I can quite forget who you are…" _'I feel embarrassed for my clone…'_

"Hmph. I've only ever taught one student and that was Yondaime. What makes you think you have what it takes?" he questioned.

"What makes you think I can't handle what you can dish out?" argued Naruto.

"Ooohhh. Cocky are we? Well, how about this. I will give you a challenge and if you can do it, I'll be your sensei. If you can't…" said Jiraiya with a very naughty smile, "You will have to stay in that oroike no jutsu for a week!" he finished, cackling madly.

_'You think I should do this? He is a Sannin after all. If I screw up, I'm out a week's training time… not to mention the embarrassment.'_

_**'Oh? I thought you never backed down from a challenge.'**_ Taunted Kyuubi.

"Fine! I accept!" declared Naruto.

"Great! Now, let me think of a task." He said. _'Hmm… it would be funny to have him try and tame Gamabunta, but then the boss would kill me the next time I summoned him.'_ He thought, _'stealing a bell from me? Nah, that's Kakashi's trick. Besides I'm a sannin, after all. It would be really unfair. He probably won't even be able to land a single hit on me. How 'bout that then?'_

"Alright kid. If you can hit me in the next week, I'll be your sensei." he announced with a smirk.

Naruto stared at him. _'That's just blatantly unfair…'_ he complained in his head. _'Well… I've gotta do it. That's my Nindo after all.'_

"Fine! Lets go!" shouted Naruto. Dashing forward, he punched Jiraiya in the jaw and got a splinter from the kwarami log. Activating the Tsuitougan, he followed the heat trail. Concentrating on his jutsu, he hadn't realized he had tripped a trap until it was too late. After the collision with the swinging log trap, he was a lot more cautious about his surroundings.

_'That ero-sannin! I've gotta watch out for those.'_ Not even realizing as he thought this, his pupil grew more veins outwards and his vision suddenly picked up a double trap hidden right over the branch he was about to step on. _'Whoa! That sneaky bastard! I gotta be really careful! I swear, the next one's going to be like a triple layered trap or something.'_ Growing more veins, the heat trail was no longer a shapeless trail going in a general direction. It took on shape and looked more like a humanoid figure. Up ahead, he saw the heat trail had moved left and right. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there was indeed another trap. A triple trap.

Annoyed, he threw a blood kunai through all three wires and a small barrage of kunai fired at the branch. Suddenly, he become conscious of the extreme detail he saw. _'Hey! I can see details now!'_

**_'It seems you've learned to use your Tsuitougan at a higher intensity. You may not have noticed but your eyes are a fiery red with veins. If you ever manage full intensity, it will be completely red.'_**

_'I see… I'll track that old bastard down!'_ he swore. However, the day drew on and still, many traps evaded his senses hindering his tracking. Naruto tried another approach. If he had enough clones and just sent them forward, he'll get rid of all the traps right?

This also didn't work out quite as well as planned. Whenever the crowd of clones hit a trap, more than half would get destroyed and it was definitely not effective. He even tried ketsueki bunshin, which were many times more effective, but in the end, it was not a great idea and he had to fall back on the Tsuitougan.

The first two days passed and he had found some pattern to the way Jiraiya's traps work. Jiraiya mostly favored log traps but he'd throw in a couple explosive tags here and there. However, the jutsu traps were most dangerous. They wouldn't be lethal but just enough power to knock Naruto out for an hour or two. Soon enough, he could very effectively evade most of Jiraiya's traps. , but the man himself had disappeared rather effectively. His heat trail would split and Naruto would sometimes choose the wrong one and have to back track only to find the old man had gone the other way.

By the 4th day, Naruto was able to evade all of Jiraiya's traps with ease. His Tsuitougan let him see the wire traps and that left the log and kunai traps useless. The heat trail have a more concentrated spot when Jiraiya set Jutsu traps and that let Naruto set it off with a clone and stay safe from harm. The explosive tag traps were the hardest to avoid, but Naruto's trained his Tsuitougan to notice them in the branches. The stingy old man wouldn't waste them often anyways and the old man was getting lazy. Naruto even found the man peeping on ladies occasionally. Whenever the blonde found the old pervert, the old man would humor him and let the blonde attack him but every time, the man would disappear after an hour.

It was the afternoon of the 7th day and Naruto was able find the man within an hour after he disappears by using the Tsuitougan and checking the peeping spots he frequents the most. He had even come close to landing a hit 3 times on that one day, but he didn't seem to be having any progress beyond that and he was getting desperate.

_'Well, if I can't over power him, I'll have to use trickery. Sorry man, I'm desperate.'_ He thought. With that, he made a kage bunshin of himself and sent it to find Jiraiya. He then released pools of blood and had his blood clothing change to look ragged and torn. He lay in the middle of the pool himself and closed his eyes.

The clone crept cautiously through the traps with towards the small cliff from which Jiraiya watched the girls play under the waterfall on the first day. When he was almost there, he dashed out and yelled, "H-help me! Back there! I-it's !" and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Surprised, Jiraiya followed the trail the clone made back to find the 'dying' Naruto. Shocked to find this promising young blonde shinobi in such a state, he dashed to pick him up and take him to Konoha Hospital. As soon as he touched his body, he knew something was wrong, but it was too late. The blood captured his leg and Naruto punched him in the gut.

"You!" grunted Jiraiya.

"Gomenasai ero-sannin! I was desperate. I'll admit it." Said Naruto, slightly apologetic.

With a sigh, Jiraiya said, "Well… I didn't specify you couldn't deceive…"

"So you mean I win!" asked Naruto.

"Well… technically yeah…" said Jiraiya, "but! For deceiving me, I, as your new sensei, will punish you."

"W-what's the punishment?" asked Naruto, fearfully.

"Do your Oroike no Jutsu!" shouted Jiraiya gleefully.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Oroike no Jutsu **Sexy technique

Turns Naruto into a beautiful female version.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Shadow Clone Technique

Clones of shadow. Have real bodies. Can do jutsus. Can't take much damage.

**Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **Blood Replication Skill

Original jutsu for the chosen of the blood. It can make up to 3 clones max. Each clone takes a minimum of a quarter of Naruto's blood. They can all do only blood jutsus, no normal ones. Then can morph into any shape. Its healing capabilities surpass even Naruto's real body. It's really weak against chakra attacks and takes five times the chakra to maintain one as it does to maintain a Kage Bunshin.


	23. Author Notes

Ok... Due to popular demand, I will not be taking down the story. However, I may not update it very often. As for the next story, I've started writing it and have about 2k words done and will probably spend more time on it than this.  



End file.
